


Shelter

by Graffias



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posò il borsone su una vecchia poltrona sulla cui spalliera c’era posato un centrino decorativo – un centrino, Yamamoto l’avrebbe osservato da vicino per poi ridere per dieci minuti buoni – e si decise a porre LA domanda. «Bene, adesso possiamo parlare del perché siamo qui?»<br/>«Io devo imparare a stare in compagnia. Tu devi imparare a stare da solo». [...]<br/>Era tutto una questione di distanze: quanto vicino senza far male con la propria personalità dura, quanto lontano senza che la propria codardia facesse male agli altri.<br/>«Non abbiamo più quattordici anni. E questo è il discorso più lungo che io abbia mai fatto a qualcuno».<br/>[Post Future Arc, 5YL, 1827, 27-centric]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it e EFP il 26 maggio 2011.
> 
>   
> **ATTENZIONE!** Questa storia è ambientata _dopo_ la Future Arc e _non_ tiene conto dell’Inheritance Arc. Pigliatela per quello che è: una _What if?_  
>  Inoltre, questa storia è altresì ambientata 4-5 anni dopo la battaglia contro i Varia per gli anelli, intorno ai vent’anni di Tsuna.  
> Quasi tutta la prima parte l’ho scritta quasi più di due mesi fa, poi l’ho lasciata stare, nel frattempo ho scritto altre 2 ff su KHR e fatto altre cose, poi l’altra sera sono tornata su questa ff ricordandomi che l’idea di base mi piaceva. Son cose.  
> A parte questo, questa è soprattutto la storia di una crescita, ad un certo punto i pg corrono su binari miei/fatti inventati da me che li portano a fare un percorso emotivo diverso da quello fatto nel manga (quindi a reagire in modo un po’ diverso) e in quest’ottica potrebbero, dico potrebbero, risultare OOC (ma nulla di eclatante, spero).  
> Il titolo è random, nel senso che è rimasto il nome/parola chiave che avevo dato al file doc su cui l’ho scritta XD  
> Detto questo, ho capito di poter shippare chi voglio, ma tanto torno sempre a ‘sti due: sono 1827 nell’anima (con un hint 2718 platonico, seh).  
> Buona lettura!  
> 

  
**SHELTER**   


Erano stati sereni, per un po’.  
Un po’ quanto? Tre settimane, si rispose mentalmente Tsuna, provando in tutti i modi a tenere Lambo dietro di sé.  
«Hanno rovinato la mia festa di compleanno! Lasciami passare!»  
«Sta’ buono, Lambo» fece un sorriso fra il dispiaciuto e l’amaro. Dispiaciuto perché quella avrebbe dovuto essere un’occasione per stare insieme in modo normale, una festa, solo quello; amaro perché quello che aveva mandato tutto a monte non era stata una lite scoppiata all’improvviso fra due suoi Guardiani – come quasi sempre succedeva – ma un attacco a sorpresa da parte di una famiglia mafiosa.  
Tsuna non aveva idea di come fosse trapelata la notizia del loro ritrovo, perché il punto, per chi li stava attaccando, non era che quella fosse una festa, ma bensì che quella fosse un’occasione buona per farli fuori tutti insieme in un sol colpo, ma stava cominciando a sentire dentro di sé così tanta rabbia che…  
«Lo sai che non appena si spargerà la notizia fioccheranno nemici» gli aveva detto Reborn nascondendo gli occhi sotto la tesa del cappello; lui aveva replicato di sì, che lo sapeva, ma gli anelli dei Vongola andavano distrutti ugualmente.  
Le persone che avevano preso bene la sua decisione si potevano contare con le dita di una sola mano, e di certo non erano fra quelle che ora li stavano attaccando di continuo. Non c’era più pace.  
Poco lontano da lui che teneva a bada Lambo, Bianchi lanciava torte velenose; Gokudera rinforzava la difesa e ogni tanto urlava alla sorella di evitare di intralciarlo – il loro rapporto non sarebbe mai cambiato. Haru e Kyoko-chan erano alle spalle di Bianchi, spaventate e preoccupate; Tsuna si chiedeva perché mai dovessero essere coinvolte anche quella volta.  
Stavano devastando la villa, le mura tremavano per le esplosioni, si sentiva rumore di finestre fracassate e Tsuna non sapeva se fossero più tristi le macchie sul pavimento – dolci pestati e infangati – o quelle sui vestiti dei suoi amici – sangue in un giorno di festa.  
Anche per questo avrebbe distrutto gli anelli, per portare i suoi amici lontano da tutto quello.  
«Tsuna!» la voce di Yamamoto gli arrivò all’auricolare quasi facendolo sussultare: era un po’ triste, ma ormai non potevano più uscire di casa senza, Giannini ne aveva costruiti pure di più resistenti.  
«Yamamoto, che succede?» lui e il fratello di Kyoko-chan erano appena fuori dalla villa a provare a respingere altri rinforzi nemici che stavano arrivando.  
«Stanno arrivando dei rinforzi, stavolta per noi!»  
«Chi?!»  
«La Famiglia Cavallone!»  
Sarebbe andata bene, ce l’avrebbero fatta anche quella volta, perché erano uniti, perché erano una famiglia – non _Famiglia_ – ma prima di ogni cosa, ce l’avrebbero fatta perché erano _amici_.  
«Lambo, è ora che vada anch’io» gli mise le mani sulle spalle, «fai il bravo e non fare niente di avventato».  
«Lambo-san però è molto arrabbiato e…»  
«Quando tutto questo finirà, ti comprerò una torta più grande di quella che è andata persa».  
Il bambino cambiò idea. «Lambo-san starà qui buono e tranquillo».  
«Bene» gli annuì posandogli una mano sulla testa: fortunatamente, con i suoi dieci anni Lambo sembrava aver acquistato anche un pizzico di ragionevolezza. O forse era diventato più avido di dolciumi.  
«Gokudera-kun!» lo richiamò passandogli accanto. «Tieni d’occhio Lambo».  
Vide il ragazzo storcere appena la bocca in una smorfia di disappunto, prima di inchinarsi – nonostante fossero nel bel mezzo di una battaglia – accettando di fare anche quel sacrificio per il bene del suo amatissimo Decimo. Chissà se avrebbe smesso di chiamarlo così, dopo la distruzione degli anelli.  
Correndo fuori, s’imbatté in Chrome ferita ad una gamba; stava lottando col suo tridente, aveva già messo a tappeto gli altri uomini presenti nell’ingresso.  
«Boss» lo richiamò col suo solito tono di voce quieto e basso, vedendolo sfrecciare al suo fianco in Hyper Dying Will Mode per mettere KO il suo avversario, prima che la ferisse ulteriormente.  
«È meglio andare fuori, Chrome» le disse mettendosi un suo braccio intorno alle spalle, «ti aiuto io». Chrome non avrebbe mai mollato lui e gli altri Guardiani – sapeva rivelarsi molto caparbia, Tsuna lo sapeva bene – ma fuori dalla villa almeno sarebbe stata con Yamamoto e il fratellone, non più da sola. Sarebbe andata bene, _doveva_ andare bene.  
Raggiunsero gli altri due proprio quando un elicottero si stagliò sopra di loro oscurando per qualche secondo la luna: stavano provando anche ad attaccarli dall’alto, dal tetto.  
«Dino credo sia sul retro» l’avvertì il fratellone; Tsuna non riuscì a trattenere Chrome: la vide sfuggire dalle sue braccia con espressione preoccupata andando a parare le spalle di Yamamoto. Si morse un labbro, ma _l’accettò_. «È con i suoi uomini, stavano andando a rinforzare la difesa sul tetto» continuò ad informarlo. «E c’è anche Hibari».  
«Hibari-san è qui?!» si sorprese.  
Gli annuì serio. «Credo che fosse con Dino, quando la nostra richiesta di aiuto è arrivata ai Cavallone».  
In effetti in quel momento c’erano un sacco di persone che Hibari-san avrebbe potuto mordere a morte, era la situazione ideale: non lo sorprendeva il fatto che fosse venuto.  
«E adesso dov’è?»  
«Gli ho detto fino all’estremo di restare qui con noi ad aiutarci, perché Dino aveva già i suoi uomini con sé, ma lui mi ha colpito» indicò con un dito la traccia palese di un tonfa di Hibari-san sotto il mento.  
Tsuna non sapeva se la cosa più assurda fosse che il fratellone ormai parlasse dei suoi presunti dialoghi con Hibari-san con espressione seria e convinta, senza mostrarsi più estremamente arrabbiato, o se fosse più assurdo il fatto che per lui tutto quello fosse diventato ordinaria amministrazione.  
«Vado da loro» replicò con un sospiro usando le sue Fiamme per volare fino al tetto.  
La villa si trovava in aperta campagna, in Italia; non era abbastanza grande da poter ospitare un eliporto, ma ciò non avrebbe comunque impedito ai nemici di usare il mezzo per calarsi sul tetto.  
Dino, frusta alla mano, era davanti ai suoi uomini. Col passare degli anni, Tsuna aveva sentito costantemente il bisogno e l’esigenza di diventare come lui nei confronti della sua famiglia, di proteggere i suoi amici ad ogni costo, perché anche lui senza la sua famiglia era niente: doveva tenere tutto nelle sue mani, doveva tenerli lontano dalla portata di ogni dolore. Perché allora sembrava che tutto gli stesse sfuggendo dalle mani da quando aveva deciso che stava finalmente arrivando il momento di distruggere gli anelli?  
Sentì Dino urlare il nome di Hibari-san, si voltò a guardare nella sua stessa direzione e lo vide affrontare più uomini alla volta; aveva appena bloccato un tizio che aveva provato ad attaccarlo alle spalle.  
Decise di dargli una mano in un modo che l’orgoglio di Hibari-san avrebbe trovato accettabile, ovvero bloccando un paio di uomini che ancora non si erano avvicinati troppo a lui, ma il Guardiano se ne accorse lo stesso.  
«Quelle sono le mie prede».  
 _Eccolo._  
Sorrise scuotendo la testa, senza guardarlo. «Mi dispiace, Hibari-san, ma non posso proprio farne a meno» lo sentì sbuffare appena.  
Dall’interno della villa risuonavano le esplosioni provocate da Gokudera-kun; l’ennesima finestra si ruppe, sfondata da un uomo colpito da chissà chi e volato fuori in giardino.  
Qualsiasi altro boss – o meglio _leader_ , lui non era un boss – sarebbe stato fiero di come stavano reagendo all’attacco i suoi uomini, ma l’unica cosa che lui in quel momento riusciva a fare era stringere i denti e urlare mentalmente "no": perché dovevano essere tutti quanti coinvolti? Quando sarebbe finito tutto quello? Cos’altro poteva fare ancora? Due mani erano troppo poche, ma erano tutto quello che aveva…  
«Stanno cominciando a ritirarsi!» l’avvisò Dino.  
Si rilassò appena e si voltò a guardare Hibari-san, più che per controllare se avesse bisogno d’aiuto per abitudine, _per vedere come stesse_.  
Un uomo a terra a meno di due metri dal Guardiano della Nuvola stava alzando un braccio.  
«HIBARI-SAN!» urlò per avvertirlo di guardare dietro di sé, ma…  
 _Mi dispiace, Hibari-san, ma non posso proprio farne a meno_. Corse a prendere in pieno il colpo al posto suo.

 

Non capiva dove fosse, si sentiva intontito: era in dormiveglia o in qualche strano posto? L’Anello del Cielo stava proiettando nella sua mente un ricordo? Non sarebbe stata la prima volta… No, forse era proprio un sogno, o forse…  
«Dove sono?» mormorò ad occhi chiusi.  
«Nel Paradiso dei Boss» rispose una vocina che gli sembrò di riconoscere.  
 _Eh?_  
«Nel Paradiso dei Boss?» ripeté dubbioso con un filo di voce.  
«Sì. Qui starai benissimo e giocherai per sempre con tutti gli altri boss morti prima di te: come nelle migliori tradizioni dei Vongola, vi dividerete in squadre e giocherete a spararvi a vicenda».  
 _EH?_  
«E poi» aggiunse la vocina, «un giorno verrà anche Xanxus a giocare con te».  
 _EH?!_  
«XANXUS?!» urlò sbarrando gli occhi e alzandosi di scatto a sedere; fu così che scoprì di essere su di un letto, ma scoprì anche di sentire dolore, _tanto dolore_.  
«Hiiiii!» emise una sequenza di gemiti poco articolari portandosi una mano alla spalla fasciata.  
«Dame-Tsuna, non ti muovere bruscamente o la ferita si riaprirà» un calcio alla mandibola.  
«Reborn!» gemette di più. Era stato lui a dirgli del Paradiso dei Boss e molto probabilmente l’aveva preso a calci proprio perché non doveva muoversi e non era già abbastanza ferito. «L’attacco! C-come… come stanno _tutti_?»  
Reborn era seduto su una sedia accanto al letto; si fece serio, ma non distolse lo sguardo dal suo. «Molti sono feriti, ma niente di grave, si riprenderanno».  
«E Lambo, Haru e Kyoko-chan…» insisté preoccupato.  
«Stanno bene, non hanno neanche un graffio. Gli uomini di Dino si sono già preoccupati di medicare tutti».  
«Oh» esalò abbassando lo sguardo sulle coperte; sullo sfondo delle lenzuola bianche e sulla sua pelle chiara, l’Anello del Cielo spiccò fin troppo. Ebbe un fremito.  
«Comunque» aggiunse Reborn, «credo che voi due dobbiate parlare» scese dalla sedia con un piccolo salto e si avviò alla porta.  
Tsuna aveva percepito che non fossero da soli nella stanza, ma era stato troppo occupato a preoccuparsi per concentrarsi su quella presenza; d’altra parte non gli era parso nessuno di ostile, ma a quanto sembrava si era sbagliato: non si poteva propriamente classificare come non ostile la presenza di Hibari-san.  
Reborn andò via e chiuse la porta; Hibari-san lo guardò freddamente.  
Se ne stava appoggiato di spalle al muro, accanto alla finestra, con il mento appena alzato verso di lui in un’espressione vagamente arrogante e con lo sguardo pungente.  
Qualcosa gli disse di guardare bene se avesse con sé i tonfa, perché di lì a poco l’avrebbe morso a morte, lo sapeva, per questo si strinse appena nelle spalle indietreggiando verso la testiera del letto nonostante l’altro non avesse fatto neanche una mossa.  
«Ammiro il modo in cui cerchi costantemente di ucciderti».  
L’affermazione lo pietrificò per un lungo attimo: quello era freddo cinismo, ma aveva imparato che era meglio dei tonfa in faccia o allo stomaco, perché quello era il modo più esplicito e diretto con cui Hibari-san si esprimeva – un colpo di tonfa poteva contenere un ammasso di repliche e sensazioni, una parola no. Era una rarità che usasse le parole, meglio accettarle sempre.  
«Te l’ho detto che non posso proprio farne a meno…» ricordò gli attimi prima di perdere i sensi.  
«E io ti avevo detto che quelle erano le mie prede» la finestra era aperta: Hibird entrò dentro la stanza e prese a cantare l’inno di Namimori volando in cerchio sopra di loro. La cosa riportò Tsuna ai tempi della scuola, quando sul tetto incontrava il suo Guardiano della Nuvola e provava a convincerlo a fare questa o quella cosa che gli aveva detto di fare Reborn; Hibari-san rispondeva sempre che odiava la folla e la sua volontà era solo sua e non sarebbe venuto, ma poi al momento giusto, quando durante una missione tutti erano all’estremo delle forze, sentivano cantare Hibird.  
Si accorse che col tempo l’inno della scuola era diventato simbolo di speranza – i rinforzi, un amico che non li abbandonava, la scuola e la loro adolescenza da tenere stretta – e anche di rimprovero – Hibari-san si riteneva sempre disturbato da loro e allo stesso tempo ogni suo arrivo suonava come un "te l’avevo detto", per quanto sembrasse strano.  
La presenza di Hibari-san era come un eterno rimprovero, forse perché in fondo, al contrario di lui, senza avere gli altri Guardiani intorno stava benissimo. O almeno così sembrava.  
Hibird finì di cantare e si posò sulla testa del padrone. «Ho parlato con il bambino» gli disse atono.  
«Con Reborn?» Hibari-san e Reborn erano due menti sottilmente sadiche, non era mai una buona cosa quando si accordavano: l’ultima volta avevano provato ad ucciderlo con il Trial.  
«Ho un debito con te, Sawada Tsunayoshi» il suo sguardo si fece più pungente: lui _odiava_ avere debiti.  
Tsuna si schiarì la voce per evitare di emettere l’ennesimo "Hiiii": a vent’anni suonati, avrebbe dovuto imparare a darsi un tono. Forse. «Quindi? Cosa ti ha suggerito di fare Reborn?»  
Lo vide distogliere lo sguardo, puntando il mento ancora più in alto, e infilare una mano in tasca per prendere qualcosa che lanciò verso di lui; Tsuna l’afferrò al volo: era un biglietto delle Ferrovie dello Stato, italiano s’intende.  
Tsuna guardò bene la destinazione, si chiese se davvero esistesse un posto con quel nome così cacofonico.  
«Perché la risposta è questo biglietto?»  
«Presentati domani alla stazione di partenza, non portare altro con te se non un paio di cambi: staremo via un paio di giorni» e senza aggiungere nient’altro si separò dalla parete e fece per andar via.  
«Cosa?! Hibari-san!» provò a protrarsi per richiamarlo, ma come effetto ottenne soltanto un’altra fitta di dolore alla spalla; il Guardiano l’ignorò.  
Quando la porta si chiuse, Tsuna si chiese se quel suo non dargli una risposta più precisa non fosse per caso una sottile vendetta per tutte le volte che lui stesso non aveva saputo dargli un valido motivo per essere coinvolto in una missione, se non "per tornare sereni": quella a Hibari-san non era mai sembrata una buona ragione, perché la serenità è noiosa in quanto implica la mancanza di lotte.

 

Tutto quello che Reborn aveva aggiunto alla strana questione era che avrebbe fatto bene a lasciare a casa i completi formali, tutti i documenti che riguardavano le ricerche sugli anelli e come distruggerli e perfino il suo cellulare. Quell’ultimo consiglio, però, aveva deciso di non seguirlo.  
Con un borsone sulla spalla sana e con le mani in tasca, se ne stava a pochi passi dalla linea gialla tracciata davanti al binario, in attesa dell’arrivo di Hibari-san. La stazione era piccola e semi abbandonata, l’orologio rotondo posto sopra la targa col nome del paesino in cui si trovava aveva il vetro rotto – probabilmente era stato colpito con una pietra – l’orario dei treni era stato stracciato, le panchine di legno avevano un paio di assi rotte e la saletta d’attesa era senza porte per chissà che motivo – l’avevano _rubate_ per caso?  
L’inno di Namimori cantato da Hibird annunciò l’arrivo di Hibari-san; Tsuna lo fissò mentre Hibird decideva deliberatamente di posarsi sulla sua di testa; anche il Guardiano aveva messo i completi formali da parte. Dove stavano andando di preciso? Non si azzardò a chiederglielo, tanto non gli avrebbe risposto, se lo sentiva.  
Lo salutò a voce e con sorriso abbozzato; l’altro lo ricambiò con un cenno della testa, privo d’espressioni. Bene, se avessero continuato così, fra un paio di ore magari avrebbero parlato. O discusso delle condizioni atmosferiche.  
All’arrivo del treno, vecchio e malandato, Hibari-san non si fece scrupoli a salire con Hibird sulla spalla, e Tsuna si augurò che il controllore non facesse obiezioni, per il bene del pover’uomo di turno, ovviamente.  
Seguì Hibari-san che, dopo aver guardato attraverso le porte sia il vagone alla sua destra sia quello alla sua sinistra, scelse quello meno affollato – come volevasi dimostrare. Camminarono fino a quando non trovarono una coppia di sedili vuoti, Hibari-san si fermò di colpo e Tsuna finì col sbattergli il naso sulla spalla: si girò appena a rivolgergli un’occhiata gelida, lui gli mormorò le sue scuse con la mano sul naso.  
Tsuna fece un grosso sospiro e si sedette accanto al finestrino; Hibari-san si sedette di fronte a lui posando il borsone sul sedile accanto, probabilmente affinché servisse come vago monito per chiunque avesse avuto intenzione di chiedere se il posto fosse libero.  
Il treno ripartì e la campagna dell’Italia Meridionale prese a scorrere davanti agli occhi di Tsuna. Era _così_ diverso quel posto dalla loro terra: i vigneti si alternavano agli uliveti, il sole bruciava la terra e allo stesso tempo la benediceva; ogni tanto, si potevano vedere dei cavalli o delle mucche dentro a dei recinti e poi, dopo un lungo tratto in cui la macchia mediterranea si era alternata per specie come se il paesaggio fosse una scacchiera, cominciarono ad avvicinarsi alla costa.  
Il mare era blu scuro e calmo, una distesa infinita che col suo colore regalava uno strano senso di tranquillità al cuore; si potevano vedere anche i profili di un paio di isolotti al largo della costa.  
Quell’ambiente non doveva poi essere così diverso da quello in cui era cresciuto Giotto, Vongola Primo, e nel pensare ciò ebbe la strana sensazione che l’Anello del Cielo si fosse surriscaldato appena: abbassò lo sguardo per guardarlo e si sorprese a scostargli di dosso il velo di risentimento che gli aveva posto la mattina precedente. Certo, era per via degli anelli che ultimamente non avevano pace ed erano continuamente in pericolo, ma quegli anelli erano anche la storia e la volontà dei Vongola, no? La volontà di Giotto di proteggere le cose e le persone a lui care, e nel farlo si era circondato da persone amiche e… quella volontà era anche la sua e come Giotto aveva avuto con sé Alaude, lui ora aveva Hibari-san? Il suo sguardo si spostò dal suo di anello a quello di Hibari-san; si sentì osservato, alzò gli occhi e vide che l’altro lo stava guardando come se volesse morderlo a morte: ok, fine del momento di profonda riflessione e di pensieri pseudo romantici sull’amicizia.  
«Togliti l’anello» gli ordinò Hibari-san asciutto, togliendosi il proprio a sua volta e prendendo dalla tasca una catenella da allacciare al collo, a cui l’assicurò, «quello in cui stiamo andando è un paesino povero: degli anelli così vistosi attirerebbero troppo l’attenzione».  
Tsuna gli obbedì, anche se non seppe intuire bene se il motivo fosse quello o perché piuttosto così avrebbe evitato di fissare di continuo l’anello ponendosi domande su domande, come faceva da quando aveva deciso di distruggerli.  
«Siamo arrivati» gli annunciò non molto tempo dopo, afferrando le cinghie del proprio borsone; Tsuna lo seguì ancora una volta silenzioso e titubante.  
Scesero in una stazione più affollata e viva di quella da cui erano partiti – almeno lì non c’erano segni di precedenti atti vandalici – che dava su una strada non troppo larga costeggiata da marciapiedi grigi e alberi sempreverdi.  
«Il nostro alloggio dista da qui una ventina di minuti, andremo a piedi» l’informò Hibari-san, facendogli cenno di seguirlo ancora. "Certo, solo gli erbivori usano i mezzi pubblici", si disse mentalmente Tsuna.  
Camminarono lungo il marciapiede, sul lato ombroso della strada; Tsuna si limitò perlopiù a fissare la schiena di Hibari-san, quando non si guardava intorno. Quando si fermarono ad un semaforo, rilassò appena le spalle e si voltò a guardare distrattamente la vetrina di un negozio; nel riflesso, si sorprese nel vedere quello che loro due sembravano in quel momento: due normalissimi ragazzi giapponesi, probabilmente due turisti. Da quanto tempo non pensava a se stesso come ad un qualsiasi ragazzo della sua età? Vent’anni erano così _pochi_.  
«Dobbiamo arrivare in fondo alla via» l’informò ancora una volta Hibari-san, attraversando la strada prima di lui.  
«Sì» annuì sospirando stancamente.  
Dopo venti minuti esatti e parecchie gocce di sudore, si fermarono davanti ad un vecchio complesso di appartamenti che dava direttamente sul mare, anche se quella non sembrava per niente una classica zona balneare – era abbandonata a se stessa.  
«La tua copia» gli disse Hibari-san lanciandogli un piccolo mazzo di chiavi, che prese al volo mentre l’altro apriva il portone.  
Due rampe di scale dopo, finalmente giunsero alla meta.  
Era un appartamento di modeste dimensioni, c’era un vago sentore di ambiente chiuso e i mobili di legno erano abbastanza vecchi: delle cassettiere simili con serrature e chiavi d’ottone le aveva viste solo in alcune vecchie ville di campagna del Nono.  
Posò il borsone su una vecchia poltrona sulla cui spalliera c’era posato un _centrino decorativo_ – un _centrino_ , Yamamoto l’avrebbe osservato da vicino per poi ridere per dieci minuti buoni – e si decise a porre LA domanda. «Bene, adesso possiamo parlare del perché siamo qui?»  
Hibari-san restò privo d’espressioni, incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò di schiena al muro. « _Io_ devo imparare a stare in compagnia. _Tu_ devi imparare a stare da solo».  
Il che, si rese conto Tsuna, nella testa di Hibari-san aveva un suo senso logico addirittura assoluto – e probabilmente anche nella logica di Reborn aveva un senso logico assoluto. Si schiarì la voce nel vano tentativo di darsi un tono. «E da dove salta fuori quest’esigenza?»  
«Da quando non ti fidi più dei tuoi Guardiani».  
La risposta lo gelò sul posto.  
«Non è vero!» replicò risentito.  
«In passato ti sei sempre fidato abbastanza da lasciarci nella retroguardia, o da allontanarti per fare da esca, adesso non più. Se ti dicessi che sto andando da solo a sventare un raid, tu cosa faresti? _Questa volta_ mi lasceresti fare?»  
Sì, in passato l’aveva lasciato fare, si era fidato, ma… era stato con la sua versione dieci anni più grande, in un’altra situazione, in un altro luogo, in altri _tempi_.  
Hibari-san gli fece un sorriso sarcastico. «Verresti subito a tentare di darmi una mano, vero? Cos’è cambiato rispetto ad un paio di anni fa?»  
La risposta era dura da articolare; Tsuna chiuse gli occhi stringendoli forte e, sentendosi messo sotto pressione, si portò le mani alla testa. «Anni fa andavamo ancora a scuola, eravamo più… _sconsiderati_!» provò a cercare un aggettivo adatto. «Ho sempre voluto soltanto tenervi al sicuro! Ma adesso siamo cresciuti e le cose sono peggiorate, e non posso fare a meno di pensare che la cosa sia in qualche modo colpa mia! Se solo non vi avessi conosciuti, io… Devo tenere la situazione sotto controllo, devo stare attento a cosa vi succede, altrimenti io…»  
«Altrimenti tu _cosa_ , Sawada Tsunayoshi?» l’interruppe con un altro sorriso sarcastico. «Oltre a cercare un modo per distruggere definitivamente gli anelli, stai per caso anche cercando un modo per ottenere il dono dell'ubiquità? Più ti agiti, più intralci gli altri e più danni fai: hai provato a parare un colpo che era riservato a me, io l’avrei deviato, tu invece sei intervenuto e ti sei ferito. Devi imparare di nuovo a stare da solo senza pensare continuamente agli altri» tagliò corto separandosi dal muro e avviandosi alla porta.  
Tsuna si fissò le mani, stava tremando di rabbia e di frustrazione. «E tu, invece» non riuscì a trattenere il risentimento nel tono di voce, «perché devi imparare a stare in compagnia? Te l’hanno ordinato Dino-san e Reborn, per caso?»  
Hibari-san non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo. «Chissà» fu la replica incolore.  
Tsuna gemette frustrato e prese il cellulare dalla tasca: doveva chiamare qualcuno che lo portasse via da lì, subito. Chiamare Reborn era fuori discussione, visto che dietro a quel piano assurdo di rieducazione c’era lui, scelse di chiamare Gokudera-kun, anche perché voleva notizie su come stessero tutti e se mai avessero scoperto come… Una mano gli portò bruscamente via il cellulare che aveva portato all’orecchio.  
«Niente contatti con gli altri mentre siamo qui» l’ammonì Hibari-san, e nei suoi occhi Tsuna lesse una fredda voglia di distruzione.  
«Hibari-san, per favore, non lo rompere!» lo supplicò, ma mentre dall’altro capo si sentiva un entusiasta Gokudera-kun rispondere "Decimo!" il cellulare prese il volo fuori dalla finestra.  
Tsuna si affacciò sul terrazzino a guardare impotente la caduta e la rovina del suo unico mezzo di salvezza; si portò le mani alla testa. «Hibari-san, avresti potuto colpire qualcuno in testa!»  
«Nessuno che tu conosca, quindi, considerando le tue manie di protezione, non c’era da preoccuparsi» gli voltò di nuovo le spalle.  
«Hibari-san!» lo chiamò a gran voce per provare a continuare la discussione, ma fu inutile.  
Era dall’altro capo del mondo, in uno sperduto paesino di provincia in riva al mare con l’unica compagnia di un tipo che voleva morderlo a morte.  
Sarebbe quantomeno morto di crepacuore, e non era stato l’Hyper Intuition a dirgli ciò, ma il suo buon senso.

 

Un paio di ore dopo, Tsuna si chiese se per caso Hibari-san intendesse educare se stesso alla compagnia stando ad un minimo di due stanze di distanza da lui, ma probabilmente anche questo nella sua testa aveva una perfetta logica.  
Hibari-san di sicuro stava dormendo in camera sua, lui aveva acceso la TV sedendosi in modo scomposto sulla poltrona col centrino ridicolo, ma guardare tutti quei programmi in una lingua che conosceva ma non era la sua gli stava dando maggiormente la sensazione di costrizione in un posto non suo. Forse uscire fuori l’avrebbe aiutato, del resto aveva una copia delle chiavi con sé.  
«Dove stai andando?» Hibari-san si affacciò dalla sua stanza, scalzo e con la faccia di uno che si era appena svegliato. Pessimo segno.  
«Vado a fare un giretto fuori» rispose, provando a sembrare il più innocente possibile. No, non era vero che sarebbe corso a comprarsi un cellulare nuovo. Non-era-vero. Doveva sembrare convincente.  
«Aspettami» gli replicò quasi con rassegnazione; Tsuna si strinse nelle spalle corrucciandosi: il piano era miseramente fallito.  
«Di qua, per il centro» gli disse svoltando un angolo prima di lui, non appena scesero giù. A Tsuna tutto quel seguire i suoi "ordini" a tratti lo faceva sentire un fratellino piccolo col suo fratellone grande, ed essendo figlio unico non sapeva nemmeno se quella fosse la sensazione giusta.  
Non dovendo però pararsi come al solito davanti alla sua Famiglia mostrando la sua risolutezza a chi voleva attaccarli, si sciolse un po’ e quasi gli trotterellò dietro come quando a quindici anni raggiungeva in fondo ad una via Yamamoto e Gokudera-kun dopo l’ennesimo ritardo ad un appuntamento.  
«Chi è stato a scegliere proprio questo posto? Tu o Reborn?» gli domandò raggiungendo il suo fianco.  
«Io».  
E sembrava anche conoscerlo bene. «E come mai hai scelto proprio questo?»  
«Stando alle mie ricerche, è abbastanza simile al posto in cui è cresciuto Vongola Primo».  
Tsuna si fermò un attimo e fissò il marciapiede accidentato. «Lo sapevo» mormorò stupito.  
Hibari-san si voltò appena a guardarlo. «Hyper Intuition?»  
«No» scrollò la testa e tornò al suo fianco; ripresero a camminare, «o forse sì. Quando eravamo sul treno ho pensato la stessa cosa e l’anello si è come surriscaldato, o forse è stata solo suggestione. Ma perché hai fatto delle ricerche sulla Prima Generazione?» si sorprese.  
«Perché ho un anello che emette fiamme viola e il mio nome non è Gokudera Hayato: non mi fido e non accetto facilmente le cose fuori dall’ordinario».  
Tsuna trattenne una risata pensando a Gokudera-kun e alla sua passione per le creature leggendarie e i misteri. «Ha un senso volersi informare su qualcosa di misterioso. Ad oggi sappiamo ancora fin troppo poco sugli anelli» ricordò anche come l’Hibari-san di dieci anni più vecchio avesse fatto delle ricerche sulle Box. Lo vide fare un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
«E mi permetterai di scoprire altre cose, prima di distruggerli?»  
«Non lo so» si mise sulla difensiva.  
«Non siamo qui per parlare di questo, però» si fermò al termine del marciapiede e puntò lo sguardo in fondo al corso; Tsuna seguì il suo esempio e per la prima volta abbracciò con lo sguardo tutto l’ambiente circostante.  
La strada era lastricata di pietre levigate e grigie, c’erano piccoli negozietti di alimentari da ambo i lati e, in fondo sulla sinistra, si vedeva il lato di una piazzetta su cui dava una chiesa – da lontano aveva visto il campanile – e proprio la campana di quella chiesa in quel momento suonò. Uno stormo di piccioni grigi si alzò in volo dalla piazza percorrendo tutto il tratto di cielo sopra il corso, verso di loro, e un profumo di pane appena sfornato e dolci fritti proveniente da un forno poco lontano da loro si sparse nell’aria.  
Provò una strana malinconia, quel posto gli sembrò vecchio e nuovo allo stesso tempo, e non solo perché sembrava meno moderno rispetto ad altre città italiane che aveva visitato: era vecchio e nuovo come se vecchi ricordi si stessero animando davanti a nuove promesse che riguardavano sempre la stessa cosa, nonostante il tempo passato.  
Quel posto sapeva di ragazzini innocenti che correvano battendo forte i piedi contro la strada lastricata di pietre mentre le campane suonavano a festa e il fornaio sfornava i dolci tradizionali della festa in questione. E fra quei ragazzini, decenni fa, mentre delle amicizie nascevano durante lunghe corse di acchiapparello fra i portici, forse c’era anche _lui_ , e fra quegli amici forse c’erano anche _loro_. Giotto. I suoi Guardiani.  
«Sawada Tsunayoshi?» sentì Hibari-san richiamarlo.  
«Eh?» sussultò appena, come sceso dalle nuvole, e si sorprese nel vedere che inconsciamente aveva portato una mano sul petto, sopra l’Anello del Cielo nascosto sotto la maglia. Distolse la mano, sovrappensiero. «Compro dei dolci» mormorò a sguardo basso andando verso il fornaio; Hibari-san lo lasciò passare, ma Tsuna sentì i suoi occhi puntati sulla sua schiena.  
Uscì dal negozio poco dopo, con fra le braccia un sacchetto di carta marrone pieno di dolcetti tipici; non profumavano di casa, non urlavano _Giappone_ , ma sussurravano _familiarità_. Porse il sacchetto a Hibari-san invitandolo tacitamente a prendere un dolcetto, lui accettò l’invito guardandolo perplesso; ripresero a camminare.  
«Qualche strano pensiero dovuto all’anello?» indagò poi l’altro, dopo qualche passo.  
«No, credo che più che altro sia stata una mia riflessione. Capita che io mi ritrovi a pensare che sia colpa mia se adesso siete tutti in pericolo, perché vi ho conosciuto. Anche Kyoko-chan e Haru…» abbassò lo sguardo, «tutti quelli che conosco sono rimasti coinvolti in pericoli sempre più grandi per il solo fatto di conoscermi» si strinse nelle spalle. «Forse è vero, crescendo ho preso sempre più coscienza degli orrori della Mafia, delle lotte interne fra le Famiglie e su cosa significa essere un Vongola, e questa conoscenza e questa _coscienza_ si è trasformata in una paura per voi sempre più grande, però…» sospirò, «è proprio perché ho voi che non posso arrendermi. Sono cresciuto con voi, non vorrei nessun altro al mio fianco, non posso sostituirvi o pensare di _lottare_ per qualcun altro o qualcos’altro di più importante».  
Il tempo era passato, ma da Vongola Primo a Vongola Decimo, in luoghi diversi che però entrambi chiamavano casa, l’obiettivo era lo stesso.  
«Niente più strane manie distruttive nei confronti degli anelli, allora?» gli chiese sospettoso Hibari-san.  
Sorrise apertamente. «Certo che li distruggerò! Ma non per risentimento» strinse il pugno sbriciolando un dolcetto e fissò Hibird sulla spalla di Hibari-san, «ma perché noi siamo _diversi_ » girò il pugno verso l’alto e l’aprì: l’uccellino andò a mangiare dal palmo della sua mano. «Diversi da quello che sono _ora_ gli anelli».  
«Quindi ultimamente agivi come un erbivoro in gabbia, cercando di tenere tutto fra le tue mani e non fidandoti più dei tuoi Guardiani, solo perché stavi provando… _risentimento_ verso gli anelli?» fece scettico.  
«Credo di sì» sospirò con un sorriso, «ma Reborn e tu avete ragione: devo imparare a stare da solo, un tipo di solitudine diversa da quella che conoscevo prima di incontrarvi. Devo stare da solo avendo più fiducia nei miei rapporti» concluse con un altro sorriso.  
«Uhm» lo guardò dubbioso. «Stai dicendo che non cambieresti neanche Rokudo Mukuro?»  
«Sì» rispose senza pensarci, salvo poi emettere un gemito e tapparsi la bocca da solo, sorpreso dalla sua stessa risposta.  
«Erbivoro» gli mormorò voltandogli le spalle e riprendendo a camminare.  
Hibird prese l’ultima briciola dal palmo della sua mano e volò di nuovo verso il padrone; Tsuna alzò lo sguardo verso Hibari-san e fece per raggiungerlo continuando a sorridere.  
«Hibari-san, hai accettato la mia compagnia solo perché hai un debito con me?» aveva parlato con tono bonario, ma trattenne per un lungo attimo il fiato quando prese realmente coscienza del paesaggio di fronte a lui.  
Non erano andati fino in fondo al corso, avevano svoltato a destra, e in fondo a quella stradina c’era un arco di pietra – forse rimasuglio delle antiche mura di cinta della città. I vecchi palazzi molto alti che costeggiavano la stradina rendevano l’ambiente un po’ cupo, ombroso, ma fuori dall’arco, alle spalle di Hibari-san che lo stava guardando perplesso, c’era una strada luminosa che terminava sul mare, che splendeva sotto gli ultimi raggi del sole morente.  
Era stata un po’ così la sua vita, del resto, no? Prima una strada sicura, basata sul continuare ad essere un buono a niente pur di non cacciarsi nei guai, e poi, attraverso un arco fatto di lotte, aveva avuto modo di arrivare a conoscere realmente loro. Non i suoi _Guardiani_ , i suoi _amici_.  
«Per il debito?» replicò Hibari-san. «Chissà».  
Tsuna sorrise e lo raggiunse di corsa.  
Vent’anni erano meravigliosamente pochi.

 

Hibari-san poteva tenere il cellulare, il perché di quest’eccezione alla regola a Tsuna sfuggiva, ma pensò che anche quello dentro la testa di Hibari-san fosse una cosa dalla logica ineccepibile. La testa di Hibari-san doveva essere un posto assai spaventoso dov’era meglio non avventurarsi. Mai.  
Gli chiese il permesso di poterlo usare. «Chiamerò mia mamma, il cellulare è il tuo, dopo potrai verificare se ti ho mentito» suggerì, e in effetti non avrebbe proprio avuto modo di raggirare i fatti.  
Per andare sulla spiaggia bastava solo attraversare la strada e un piccolo muretto; la sabbia era tutt’altro che liscia sotto i piedi ed era scura – ocra – e qua e là c’erano ciuffi di alghe secche, ma per quanto quello non fosse un posto da sogno era anche il mare su cui era cresciuto Vongola Primo: da qualche parte dentro di lui c’era il nocciolo duro che aveva portato la Prima Generazione di Guardiani a formarsi, una generazione che si era formata _per_ quell’ambiente e _con_ quell’ambiente, un nocciolo che era finito fra le sue mani e che adesso custodiva. E forse era proprio quel nocciolo a fargli un male non del tutto spiacevole al cuore quando qualcuno dei suoi Guardiani sorrideva dicendogli "Andrà bene, guarderemo i fuochi d’artificio insieme".  
Seduto a piedi scalzi sulla spiaggia, parlava al cellulare con sua madre. «Sì, mamma, sto bene» si portò inconsciamente una mano sulla spalla ferita, «so che ti avevo detto che sarei tornato ieri, ma… ho avuto degli imprevisti» abbozzò un sorriso amaro.  
"È una promessa fra uomini!" gli aveva detto suo padre cinque anni prima. Già, erano in due in famiglia a nasconderle la verità e, per quanto odioso, si coprivano le spalle a vicenda.  
I gabbiani stridevano nel cielo, poco più in là dei bambini giocavano a pallone; li fissò nostalgico. «Sta’ tranquilla, mamma» "Non ho mai _giocato_ nel modo in cui credi tu, ma sta’ tranquilla, ti prego".  
Chiuse la chiamata e poco dopo sentì dei passi dietro di lui. Hibari-san si sedette quietamente poco lontano da lui e gli fece cenno di ridargli il cellulare; lo fece subito: sia mai possedere un cellulare con l’inno di Namimori come suoneria, aveva già abbastanza stranezze con sé.  
«Grazie» gli mormorò con un sorriso; l’altro gli replicò con un cenno della testa e con un "Uhm" che significava tutto e niente.  
«Il bambino ci ha consigliato di passare un week end qui almeno ogni tre settimane» gli disse dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, fissando il mare.  
Tsuna sospirò stancamente afflosciando le spalle. «Suppongo che questo sia un _ordine_. Gokudera-kun andrà fuori di testa quando gli dirò che non può seguirmi».  
«Non è un problema mio» replicò incolore.  
Tsuna si coprì il viso con una mano. «Grazie per il supporto».  
«È sempre un piacere».  
Tsuna trattenne una risata: almeno adesso stavano facendo dell’ironia insieme.  
«Vivremo insieme, quando saremo in questo posto saremo fuori dal solito ambiente» affermò Hibari-san, continuando a guardare l’orizzonte, «forse sarà meglio chiamarci in un altro modo, qui».  
«Come vuoi che ti chiami?» si sorprese.  
«Hibari» rispose subito.  
Tsuna avrebbe voluto mettersi le mani sulla testa e urlare allucinato "Dove sta la differenza?!", ma poi capì che già accettare un _san_ in meno per Hibari-san doveva essere davvero _tanto_.  
«Va bene, e io sarò?»  
«Sawada».  
Ok, non più _nome e cognome_ , solo _cognome_. Un gran bel passo avanti.  
Fu così che "Hibari-san" diventò per Tsuna "Hibari".  
Tsuna inspirò a fondo l’aria di mare e tese la schiena all’indietro frenandosi con le mani sulla sabbia. «Considerando che devi imparare a stare in compagnia, possiamo parlare di tutto, Hibari?» gli chiese nel tono più neutrale possibile.  
«Uhm» annuì.  
«Dino-san è il tuo tutor, che rapporto hai con lui?»  
Hibari si voltò finalmente a guardarlo: aveva un sopracciglio inarcato, ma almeno non sembrava aver voglia di morderlo a morte. «Come mai questa domanda?»  
Si strinse nelle spalle fissando la sabbia. «Io e il fratello di Kyoko-chan abbiamo entrambi degli Arcobaleno come tutor, ed è… _strano_. In genere il rapporto fra allievo e maestro dovrebbe essere in divenire, no? Ma capisco che non c’è modo di crescere insieme a Reborn: io non so niente di lui, so solo che è "maledetto" e non posso aiutarlo, lui stesso si è sempre rifiutato di darmi delle informazioni più precise su questa maledizione» tornò a guardare l’orizzonte. «Lui sa sempre che parole usare con me, ma io non so mai come aiutarlo, il nostro è un rapporto a senso unico, _non cresciamo insieme_ , cresco solo io. So che a lui non pesa, ma a me alle volte sì: proprio perché non so niente di lui, un giorno potrebbe sparire senza che io possa fare niente. Ed in fondo è già successo» pensò al futuro. «Fra te e Dino-san non c’è una grande differenza di età, mi chiedevo come fosse allora avere un tutor "normale"» sorrise malinconico guardando in alto e posando il mento sul palmo della mano. «Tu potrai sempre aiutare Dino-san, vero?» si voltò a guardarlo, sorprendendosi nel vedere che anche lui lo stava fissando.  
«Sì» la risposta arrivò senza un’emozione nel tono della voce, ma anche senza esitazioni: per l’orgoglio di Hibari, era l’affermazione più grande che avesse mai fatto ad alta voce.  
Tsuna sorrise, lui distolse lo sguardo. «Allora, com’è?»  
Hibari fissò ostinatamente l’orizzonte. «Ogni volta che facciamo una pausa e mi offre da bere, mi versa il contenuto della lattina addosso» Tsuna sentì l’atmosfera intima rompersi e avvertì un mattone immaginario cadergli sulla testa, «se non c’è Romario in giro, quando agita la frusta invece di attaccarmi si lega le gambe da solo e cade» altro mattone in testa, «quando vado via da casa sua e scendo le scale, se prova a raggiungermi di corsa, cade» ennesimo mattone in testa, «e ha il vizio di mettermi sempre una mano sulla spalla quando mi parla» altro mattone, «per non parlare del fatto che mi chiama sempre per nome senza che io gli abbia mai dato il permesso di farlo» adesso Tsuna era _seppellito_ dai mattoni. «Però… è forte». Giusto, nella logica di Hibari contava questo! «Non intendo solo fisicamente» e Tsuna restò colpito nel vedere come si stesse sforzando di parlare, lo vide pure arricciare appena il naso, cosa insolita.  
«Cosa intendi allora con l’essere forti?»  
«Lui è _integro_ , non scende a patti davanti a nessun ostacolo, non c’è "no" che tenga davanti a lui. Non è un debole».  
Tsuna ricordò il modo assurdo e ostinato con cui Hibari era attaccato alla "Disciplina": ora il quadro aveva un nuovo senso.  
«Dino-san non rompe la sua "Disciplina"» aggiunse sottovoce Tsuna.  
Gli annuì. «Non rompe, _armonizza_ » e la cosa combaciava perfettamente con la sua Fiamma, che era anche quella di Tsuna.  
Tsuna sbuffò un sorriso. «Adesso vi invidio anche più di prima».  
«Solo gli erbivori invidiano».  
«E non mi hai sempre chiamato erbivoro, per caso?»  
«Roll è onnivoro» precisò, come se ciò giustificasse in qualche modo il suo ragionamento contorto, che Tsuna non stava seguendo affatto.  
«Io sono un onnivoro?»  
«Non devi invidiarci: il bambino crede in te più di qualsiasi altro tutor».  
A Tsuna pizzicarono gli occhi, abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo e Hibari tornò a guardare l’orizzonte.  
«Grazie» mormorò, ma non ricevette una risposta.  
Il pallone con cui stavano giocando i bambini arrivò ai suoi piedi rotolando; i bambini li raggiunsero per riprenderselo, Tsuna lo restituì loro con un sorriso e salutandoli.  
«Sai parlare in italiano?» lo guardarono sorpresi.  
«Sì» comprese che per loro doveva essere buffo, anzi una rarità, incontrare un orientale che parlasse bene la loro lingua, considerando le modeste dimensioni del posto: quella non era una meta turistica.  
«Sai giocare a calcio?» gli chiesero.  
Si grattò la testa abbassando lo sguardo: lui non era pressoché bravo a giocare a niente.  
«Beh, non tanto…» ma vide nei loro occhi quanto fossero ansiosi di coinvolgerlo, perché erano _curiosi_ di conoscerlo. «Ma posso provarci!» si alzò sorridendo e scrollandosi la sabbia dai jeans.  
«La spalla» l’ammonì Hibari in giapponese, continuando a fissare il mare e non smuovendosi da terra.  
«Starò attento, non farò riaprire la ferita» lo rassicurò; lui emise l’ennesimo "Uhm" e sollevò il mento.  
Tsuna sorrise, prese il pallone in mano e andò a giocare con i bambini.  
Quei bambini erano pestiferi quanto Lambo, ma la loro spensieratezza non sarebbe mai stata messa al muro da improvvise battaglie da combattere in nome di un anello, com’era successo a Lambo quando aveva cinque anni. Tutto quel posto, ad essere sinceri, era intriso da una spensieratezza e da una quiete che a tratti gli era mancata: non gli mancavano i suoi amici – sentiva bene dentro di sé i motivi per cui erano legati, motivi che nessun anello poteva spiegare o legittimare – e nel frattempo finalmente la sua mente si stava svuotando un po’.  
Quel posto poteva essere un suo rifugio.  
Calciò il pallone e per un attimo fissò Hibari guardare ancora ostinatamente l’orizzonte.  
Sì, poteva essere il _loro_ rifugio.

 

Il viaggio di ritorno fu tranquillo, ma quando osservò Hibari chiudere a chiave la porta dell’appartamento si sorprese ad essere quasi dispiaciuto di dover andar via.  
In treno, Hibari l’informò che alla stazione avrebbero trovato Kusakabe-san ad aspettarli in macchina.  
«Ci porterà lui subito all’aeroporto».  
Già, lui sarebbe tornato in Giappone, Hibari sarebbe partito per chissà dove.  
Scesi dal treno, il saluto formale con inchino con cui li accolse Kusakabe-san gli fece capire _quanto_ fosse finita quella vacanza e quanti muri sarebbero tornati ad esserci.  
In macchina, vide Hibari sganciarsi la collana e rimettersi l’anello al dito; fece silenziosamente lo stesso, anche se di malavoglia.  
All’aeroporto incontrò Basil-kun: Reborn l’aveva mandato a dargli un borsone con un cambio pulito, un cambio formale, s’intende. Stessa cosa aveva fatto Kusakabe-san con Hibari, a quanto poteva vedere – gli passò un borsone. Bene, nessuno avrebbe mai saputo dove sarebbero spariti ogni tre settimane.  
Si cambiò velocemente dentro il cubicolo stretto del bagno dell’aeroporto; uscendo, vide Hibari sistemarsi la cravatta davanti allo specchio: nel riflesso vide i loro vent’anni andare via di nuovo.  
«Torno in Giappone, tu dove andrai? Resterai in Europa?»  
«Chissà» fu la risposta incolore, poi riprese il borsone e si avviò alla porta.  
«A fra tre settimane!» provò inutilmente a salutarlo; non gli diede retta.  
Raggiunse Basil-kun al check-in e si preparò all’ennesimo nuovo viaggio, ma tre settimane sarebbero passate prima del previsto, lo sapeva.  
Le chiavi dell’appartamento in tasca gli pesarono come sassi.

 

Tre settimane dopo, ringraziò il fatto che nei pressi della stazione ci fosse un negozio di articoli sportivi; chiuse la zip del borsone sopra l’acquisto appena fatto e corse subito via.  
La strada che portava alla stazione ferroviaria aveva i marciapiedi accidentati – gli alberi ornamentali piantati erano cresciuti un po’ troppo, rompendo le mattonelle con le loro radici – e ciò unito alla sua sbadataggine non lo aiutò affatto a fare il prima possibile. Corse a perdifiato e nascose velocemente l’anello che gli pendeva dal collo sotto la maglia: sbattendo contro la zip della giacca sportiva che indossava stava facendo un rumore fastidiosissimo. Giunto all’ultimo albero del viale, di fronte all’ingresso della stazione, si fermò rassicurato dal non sentire alcun treno in movimento; prese fiato chinandosi e posando le mani sulle ginocchia. Sentì un debole fruscio proveniente dall’albero, alzò lo sguardo e vide Hibird alzarsi in volo cantando l’inno di Namimori.  
Sorrise e riprese a correre. Fu un po’ come quando a scuola arrivava in ritardo e davanti ai cancelli trovava _lui_ con tutte le sue pretese sulla disciplina di Namimori, e proprio per questo la cosa gli piacque: era la prova che niente sarebbe mai cambiato con gli anni.  
«Sei in ritardo» l’apostrofò con un’occhiata di sufficienza.  
«Scusami» imbarazzato, si portò una mano sulla testa.  
«Uhm» distolse lo sguardo e fissò il treno che stava arrivando.  
Il viaggio passò tranquillo; Tsuna, per la maggior parte del tempo, fissò il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino con la testa appoggiata di lato al sedile: ormai l’estate era arrivata e quella terra stava reagendo alla nuova stagione in modo diverso dalla sua di terra; si chiese se proprio quella diversità fosse il confine che delimitava la sua vita di tutti giorni da quei due giorni scarsi che passava a riappropriarsi di se stesso e dei suoi pensieri. Ma era decisamente un confine, non le sbarre di una gabbia.  
«Hibari, per quanto tempo dovremmo venire qui ogni tre settimane?»  
«Fino a quando il bambino lo riterrà opportuno» fu la lapidaria risposta.  
Chissà che cosa passava per la testa di Reborn.  
Era quasi ora di pranzo quando arrivarono al paesino, tant’è che lungo la strada incontrarono il gruppo di ragazzini con cui Tsuna aveva giocato l’altra volta appena usciti da scuola, a giudicare dagli zaini che avevano in spalla.  
«Ho una cosa per voi» disse loro sorridendo e aprendo il borsone.  
«Un pallone da calcio! Di quelli _veri_!» strillò eccitato un bambino, prendendolo in mano.  
Tsuna sorrise scompigliandogli i capelli e guardò nostalgico il gruppetto mentre, con ancora gli zaini della scuola in spalla, andavano di corsa a giocare, invece che tornare prima a casa.  
Si sentì gli occhi di Hibari addosso: lo stava fissando perplesso, o forse lo stava rimproverando di qualcosa.  
«Ho notato che non ci sono parchi, qui» si giustificò portandosi una mano sulla testa, «c’è solo un vecchio giardino con le panchine tutte rotte e una fontana non più funzionante… Volevo giocassero con _qualcosa_ …» "Almeno loro" aggiunse mentalmente.  
Dall’espressione che gli fece, intuì che dovette accettare la risposta; ripresero a camminare e Tsuna affrettò il passo per seguirlo.  
«Hibari, visto che hai fatto delle ricerche su questo paesino, sai per caso se c’è qui vicino un posto adatto per costruire un campetto da calcio?»  
Hibari si fermò davanti alla porta del loro vecchio palazzo e lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi. «Sawada, dovremmo non dare nell’occhio».  
«Era solo un’idea» provò a ritrattare; gli vide infilare le chiavi nella toppa facendo un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
«Credo però che Rokudo Mukuro sarebbe contento di sapere che i soldi della Mafia vengono spesi così da Vongola Decimo».  
«Hibari!» protestò per la stoccata; l’altro continuò a sorridere in modo sarcastico e salì le scale senza rivolgergli una parola.  
«E comunque» continuò Tsuna seguendolo corrucciato, «vederli giocare mi ha ricordato quando io da piccolo giocavo da solo… io non avevo amici con cui giocare, ma avevo dei giocattoli, loro non sono soli, ma non hanno dei giocattoli. Volevo che il pallone regalasse loro altri ricordi di com’è stare tutti insieme…» "Un gioco _normale_ da fare insieme, non la mafia, com’è successo a noi", «volevo che rendesse tutto più perfetto».  
«Hai mai pensato di diventare maestro, se proprio fallisci come boss mafioso?»  
Tsuna strinse i pugni e si strinse anche nelle spalle. «No, grazie, mi basta già dovermi occupare di Lambo e I-Pin!»  
Hibari continuò a sorridere e prese le chiavi dell’appartamento. «Davanti a questa mia proposta, una volta ti saresti portato le mani in testa urlando di non volere una responsabilità simile come educare dei bambini. Lo sai, vero?» aprì la porta e si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso sottilmente crudele ammantato di ironia: quell’affermazione fatta d’istinto, effettivamente, conteneva tante cose.  
Come che Lambo e I-Pin fossero una _sua_ responsabilità che _accettava_.  
Come che non pensasse ad altro che proteggere tutti, qualsiasi altra strada da intraprendere non era contemplata.  
Come che non potesse fallire come loro _guida_ , era fuori discussione.  
E Hibari sapeva quanto per lui, abituato a considerarsi debole e buono a nulla, arrivare ad affermare ad alta voce delle cose simili fosse _doloroso_. Ed effettivamente in quel momento Tsuna si stava sentendo come strangolato da una mano invisibile.  
Scrollò la testa. «Comunque non diventerò mai un _vero_ boss mafioso».  
«Chissà» ed entrò prima di lui.  
«Vuoi smetterla di dire sempre "chissà"?» si rese conto troppo tardi che per una replica simile si sarebbe beccato un tonfa in testa; sbarrò gli occhi restando fermo, ma tuttavia vide Hibari fermarsi a sua volta e girarsi appena di profilo per rivolgergli un’occhiata gelida.  
«Forse» si corresse con sarcasmo.  
Ora, anche a costo di finire morso a morte, avrebbe davvero voluto replicargli in malo modo, ma non era nel suo stile. Sbuffò e richiuse la porta che Hibari aveva lasciato aperta per lui, e così facendo si rese conto di quanto quell’atto fosse stato simbolico.  
Tutti e due avevano lasciato delle porte aperte per l’altro: era stato divertente in fondo salire le scale battibeccando. Hibari non l’aveva nemmeno picchiato.  
Tsuna posò il borsone in camera sua e andò sulla soglia della porta di Hibari. «Hibari?»  
«Uhm?»  
«Davvero non sai se qui vicino c’è un posto dove costruire un campetto di calcio?»  
Per un lungo attimo, sembrò sul punto di prendere i suoi tonfa e morderlo a morte, stavolta. «Se te lo dico, mi prometti che non darai nell’occhio?»  
Gli fece un largo ghigno felice. «Promesso».  
Potevano andare _anche_ molto d’accordo, in fondo. Molto in fondo. 


	2. Seconda Parte

Un week end ogni tre settimane lontano da tutto e tutti si stava dimostrando davvero terapeutico.  
Stava imparando a stare meno in ansia e, ogni tanto, mentre camminava per strada o faceva qualcosa, si sorprendeva a guardarsi le mani stupito: le persone che amava l’avevano influenzato così tanto che ora perfino nei suoi stessi gesti rivedeva loro e delle cose che aveva imparato da loro. Poteva permettersi di essere meno apprensivo, poteva pensare che senza di lui ce l’avrebbero fatta ugualmente.  
«Per caso non ce l’hanno fatta anche senza di te, nel futuro?» sottolineò una sera Hibari, mentre lui guardava la TV – seduto su una poltrona con le ginocchia strette al petto – e l’altro leggeva un libro – seduto compostamente sul divano.  
«Erano a pezzi, però…» si corrucciò Tsuna.  
«Ma ce l’hanno fatta» fece una pausa. «Ora, però, non pensare di essere inutile perché anche senza di te tutti vanno avanti benissimo» aggiunse sarcastico.  
«Non sto pensando questo!» protestò, anche se sì, lui, Gokudera-kun e Yamamoto erano sempre stati insieme in quegli anni, era strano immaginarli andare avanti ugualmente senza di lui… però, effettivamente, per le persone che ami si desidera solo il meglio, quindi meglio così, meglio che quei due imparassero a camminare lungo la strada senza di lui: _questo_ sì che l’avrebbe fatto sentire meglio in qualsiasi situazione.  
Mentre Tsuna imparava a stare da solo in compagnia di tutte le cose che aveva imparato da chi amava e che l’avevano reso una persona forse migliore, Hibari continuava a stare a due stanze di distanza da lui, escluso durante i pasti e un’ora dopo la cena. In un certo senso era tranquillizzante sapere che sotto lo stesso tetto ci fosse Hibari: per quanto fossero cresciuti così distaccati, avere un pezzetto della sua famiglia con sé lo faceva stare bene.  
Hibari, in fondo, era sempre stato così: non una persona presente, ma una _presenza_. Era una sua caratteristica. E a volte le presenze sono più forti delle persone presenti.  
L’estate stava finendo quando iniziarono i lavori per il campetto da calcio. Con un ampio sorriso sulle labbra e le mani intrecciate dietro la testa, Tsuna osservava gli operai all’opera sotto un sole ancora cocente nonostante il giorno prima avesse piovuto tanto. Al suo fianco, Hibari osservava tutto con le braccia incrociate al petto e un’espressione indecifrabile.  
«Sawada?»  
«Sì?»  
«Sbaglio o ti avevo detto che dovevamo passare inosservati?»  
«Ho fatto tutto sotto falso nome!» precisò. «Mi sono fatto aiutare da Dino-san e Romario, che hanno più esperienza, non arriveranno mai al nome della Famiglia Vongola!»  
«Come pensi di passare inosservato adottando come falso nome _Renato Rinato_?»  
«Mi sono ispirato a Reborn!» protestò. «È un gioco di parole!»  
Si voltò a rivolgergli un’occhiata sprezzante. «Ti è riuscito malissimo» fece per andarsene.  
«Hibari, aspetta! Andiamo a fare un giro per il centro storico?» gli piaceva passeggiare per il centro: respirare i profumi dei negozi aperti chissà quanti anni fa e ancora in piedi era una cosa così semplice da riempirlo di una felicità abbagliante. Il profumo della frutta fresca del vecchio fruttivendolo che metteva in mostra le cassette di pesche fuori dalla porta, il profumo di pane e dolcetti appena sfornati del vecchio forno a legna e perfino l’odore pesante di frittura della vecchia rosticceria vicino al porto: era tutto completamente diverso dal Giappone, ma così intimo da farlo stare bene. E l’Anello del Cielo ogni volta si surriscaldava appena contro il suo petto, sembrava mormorare ripetutamente _casa, casa, casa_.  
Hibari non gli rispose, solo, arrivato davanti al bivio che li avrebbe portati o a casa o al centro, scelse la seconda strada senza aspettare che lo raggiungesse o voltarsi a dirgli una parola. Tsuna lo raggiunse col fiatone e sorrise.  
«Hibari, compro qualcosa da bere» e fece un passo verso una piccola panineria; l’altro lo fermò facendo dei passi più veloci dei suoi, superandolo.  
«Compro io, stavolta».  
Tsuna mise le mani avanti a mo’ di scusa e continuò a sorridere: dire "comprare" era diverso da dire "offrire", ma il succo era quello e Hibari non sopportava avere debiti.  
Prese al volo la lattina che gli lanciò il Guardiano, l’aprì e continuarono a camminare bevendo.  
«Sai, Hibari, stavo pensando che, per quanto tutti noi siamo cresciuti insieme molto in questi anni, è un peccato che non ci siamo conosciuti da bambini, no? Sarebbe stata tutt’altra cosa…»  
Gli rivolse un’occhiata di sbieco. «Avresti voluto che Gokudera Hayato lanciasse per te della dinamite anche all’asilo?»  
«No!» si grattò la testa al sol pensiero. «Però mi dà la sensazione di essermi perso un sacco di cose di voi: alle volte vi guardo e mi chiedo se non mi sono perso di voi qualcosa di talmente importante da capire cosa vi ha portato ad essere così come siete ora. Prendi per esempio Gokudera-kun» si rattristò appena, «ho saputo di sua madre forse un po’ troppo tardi… magari, se l’avessi saputo prima, alle volte mi sarei comportato con lui in un altro modo… E l’ho saputo da Reborn, non da lui stesso».  
«Credo che l’avresti saputo comunque da una terza persona e mai da lui» osservò senza guardarlo.  
«Probabile» sospirò, e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. «Tu com’eri da bambino?» e fece per fare un sorso.  
«Volevo conquistare il mondo».  
E a Tsuna andò il sorso di traverso. «Come mai?» riuscì a chiedergli dopo svariati colpi di tosse.  
«Il mondo è fastidioso» gli rispose continuando a camminare e a guardare dritto davanti a sé, «succedono sempre cose impreviste, non c’è mai ordine: forse, con me a capo a mantenere la disciplina, tutto sarebbe stato migliore».  
Tsuna si accigliò. «Avevi pochi amici da bambino?»  
«Non avevo bisogno di qualcuno che pensasse che fossi strano» fu la replica incolore.  
Decise di essere onesto. «Io penso che tu _sia_ strano» "Sei un sociopatico, dopotutto" aggiunse mentalmente.  
Hibari si voltò completamente a guardarlo negli occhi. «Lo pensi così tanto da volermi fuori dalla Famiglia?»  
«No, voglio che tu continui a far parte della famiglia. Con la F minuscola» precisò.  
«Uhm» tornò a camminare guardandolo solamente davanti a sé.  
«Quindi» intuì Tsuna, «la tua teoria è che se non puoi farne parte e nessuno ti accetta, allora meglio fare di tutto per esserne a capo costringendo gli altri ad accettarti?»  
«Fare parte di qualcosa? Ho mai detto di amare la folla, per caso?»  
«No, però» e fece un largo sorriso, «poco fa mi hai chiesto se allora ti volessi fuori dalla famiglia…»  
Hibari incrociò le braccia al petto e si fece gelido. «Un giorno ti sconfiggerò, ti morderò a morte».  
«Oh sì» sorrise ancora, «mi batterai, sarai a capo della Famiglia Vongola e l’Anello del Cielo ti rifiuterà come ha fatto con Xanxus: suona spettacolare».  
Hibari si fermò di colpo e, fissandolo negli occhi, con un gesto veloce gli premette contro la gola una mano a mo’ di coltello. Il sorriso di Tsuna si fece appena malinconico, ma restò sul suo viso.  
Sostennero lo sguardo a lungo.  
«Non importa quanto tu sia strano, Hibari, noi ti accettiamo così come sei. Abbassa pure le difese, se te la senti: per te la porta di casa nostra sarà sempre aperta».  
"Fai davvero parte di qualcosa, Kyoya, e non c’è bisogno che tu scalci per averla per sempre" aggiunse col pensiero.  
Hibari abbassò gli occhi e gli premette di più la mano contro il collo spintonandolo bruscamente all’indietro, poi tornò a camminare.  
«Non è una contraddizione» precisò atono, mentre Tsuna sorrideva ancora guardando il suo profilo, «me lo sono guadagnato quel posto: sono il più forte».  
«Certo» l’assecondò. «E comunque il tuo ruolo è ricordarci costantemente che non c’è bisogno di essere tutti insieme: da soli ce la si può anche fare. Difatti, quando a noi erbivori va male, tu arrivi sempre _da solo_ e prendi la situazione in pugno dimostrandoci quanto abbiamo torto. Il perché _arrivi_ , poi, è un altro paio di maniche» Hibari gli rivolse un’occhiata pietrificante. «Di cui non discuteremo, ovvio».  
«Anche se…» continuò poi Tsuna, cominciando a camminare all’indietro davanti a Hibari.  
«Non camminare all’indietro» l’ammonì.  
«Lo fanno i gamberi, e i gamberi non sono erbivori, quindi posso farlo con dignità. Dicevo, anche se devo dire che il tuo arrivo ogni volta mi suona un po’ come un rimprovero, perché sì, hai ragione: alla fine solo io posso stare in piedi davanti alla mia famiglia per proteggerla, ogni volta alla conclusione dei fatti solo io posso tenere tutto fra le mani e tenervi al sicuro. Io. Da solo. È giusto non coinvolgervi, devo costantemente migliorarmi, devo essere sempre il più forte, devo proteggervi anche da lontano… devo essere un po’ più come te» gli sorrise. «Ho imparato qualcosa anche da te» concluse sicuro.  
«Il Cielo comprende e abbraccia ogni cosa, anche le Nuvole» osservò monocorde.  
"Sì, ho compreso ogni mio Guardiano. Le Fiamme del Cielo aprono qualsiasi Box: posso aprire la tua porta? Non ti farò male". Sorrise e decise di spezzare l’atmosfera.  
«Strano pensare allora che io abbia anche una parte di Gokudera-kun con me».  
Hibari gli fece un sorriso sarcastico. «Fossi in te, mi preoccuperei di più dell’avere una parte di Rokudo Mukuro».  
Tsuna si coprì il volto con le mani emettendo un lamento di frustrazione e tornò a camminare nel verso giusto. «Ok, cambiamo discorso» gli vide fare di sottecchi una risata particolarmente sarcastica. Nonostante spesso Hibari sorridesse in modo cattivo, almeno riuscivano a parlare tanto: era già una gran cosa.  
«Hibari, credi di star imparando a stare in compagnia?» si azzardò a chiedergli.  
«Non ti ho ancora ucciso» asserì sicuro di sé.  
Forse anche quella era già una gran cosa.

 

Era sempre strano stare dietro una scrivania vestendo pienamente i panni di un capo, ma c’erano situazioni che lo richiedevano, momenti in cui era necessario essere decisi e, soprattutto, che qualcuno – lui e nessun altro – prendesse il comando. Era da egoisti lasciare tutto nelle mani degli altri per codardia, ma forse lo era anche di più prendere tutto in mano per mettere tutti al sicuro lasciando perdere il resto, per un proprio piacere personale: poteva metterla come voleva, ma restava sempre un egoista di prima categoria. Probabilmente niente l’avrebbe mai cambiato, neanche essere un capo – non un boss, _un capo_.  
Gokudera-kun stava fremendo di rabbia davanti alla sua decisione, non voleva mandarlo da solo alla trattativa: ecco, molto probabilmente aveva preso da lui la sua tumultuosa apprensione capace di spazzare via il nemico come una tempesta in nome dei suoi amici.  
«Andrà bene, Gokudera-kun: se non fossi sicuro di farcela, non avrei neanche accettato d’incontrarli» lo rassicurò con un sorriso. Già, se non fosse stato sicuro dell’esito, non avrebbe chiesto loro di seguirlo, ma avrebbe proprio evitato l’incontro. I suoi amici amavano e odiavano il suo super intuito per lo stesso motivo: era qualcosa di inattaccabile e affidabile.  
«Ma, Decimo, andare così da solo ai confini di un territorio nemico… sono il suo braccio destro, lasci che almeno io venga con lei!»  
Tsuna scosse la testa ad occhi bassi e con un debole sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Andiamo, Gokudera» Yamamoto sorrise e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, «Tsuna sembra molto sicuro di sé!»  
«Tu non capisci!»  
La silenziosa presenza accanto alla finestra finalmente parlò. «Forse sei tu a non capire di essere d’intralcio».  
Tsuna strinse le labbra e il bordo della scrivania con le mani aspettandosi subito il peggio, ed infatti Gokudera-kun prese subito un paio di candelotti di dinamite e fece per accenderli, ma fortunatamente Yamamoto gli bloccò subito le braccia dietro la schiena.  
«Hibari, forse sei proprio tu a non capire, visto che l’unica cosa che fai è spuntare fuori all’improvviso quando c’è da prendere a calci nel culo qualcuno per poi scomparire di nuovo! Cosa ne vuoi sapere di questa situazione?»  
Hibari non replicò, restò silenzioso e appoggiato di fianco allo stipite della finestra a fissare il cielo.  
Yamamoto provò a calmare inutilmente Gokudera-kun con un altro sorriso. «Ehi, Gokudera, forse Hibari è qui perché grazie alla sua organizzazione sa qualcosa che noi non sappiamo!»  
«E se è così, perché non ce l’ha ancora detto?!» continuò a sbraitare.  
«Forse perché è Tsuna il boss…»  
«Ma io sono il suo braccio destro!»  
«Gokudera-kun» s’intromise Tsuna con un debole sorriso, «va tutto bene, Hibari-san effettivamente è qui perché mi servivano delle informazioni».  
Gokudera-kun fissò il suo boss corrucciandosi appena; si calmò e Yamamoto lasciò la presa sulle sue braccia, lui subito si scrollò le spalle, come a scacciare lontano da sé qualcosa di disgustoso.  
Hibari sbadigliò vistosamente, come a sottolineare qualcosa che tutti avevano tacitamente capito e che non c’era bisogno di spiegare ulteriormente: lui era lì _e basta_.  
«Comunque» sospirò Tsuna, «mi dispiace, Gokudera-kun, ma andrò da solo: ormai ho deciso così».  
Gokudera-kun storse la bocca, incassò il colpo e dopo un inchino formale andò via dalla stanza seguito da un dispiaciuto Yamamoto.  
Non appena la porta si chiuse, Tsuna sospirò di nuovo fissando dei documenti da firmare. «Solitamente mandi Kusakabe-san a riferirmi qualcosa, come mai questa volta sei venuto direttamente tu?» gli chiese senza guardarlo.  
Hibari continuò a fissare il cielo fuori dalla finestra a braccia conserte. «Ho saputo che come al solito stai andando eroicamente ad affrontare il nemico armato solo di tante buone speranze, più che buone intenzioni: suona spettacolare. Non potevo perdermelo».  
«Capisco» si passò stancamente le mani sul volto.  
Si separò dallo stipite e andò verso la porta. «Non appena sarai morto, ci penserò io a morderli a morte» mise una mano sulla maniglia.  
«Certo, certo» assentì stancamente Tsuna, «Dino-san ti sta insegnando ad essere paziente e a non uccidere dei possibili alleati».  
Per un attimo, Tsuna lo vide alzare appena le spalle, come se stesse per replicargli qualcosa, ma poi aprì la porta e andò via senza aggiungere nulla.  
Hibari non era una persona presente, lo sapeva ormai, era una _presenza_.

 

Tsuna lasciò la giacca su una sedia, si allentò la cravatta e uscì fuori sul balcone a guardare il cielo stellato. Con il viso rivolto verso la volta celeste, tentò di sciogliere la tensione per la trattativa della mattina dopo provando a vedere in quelle stelle i volti delle persone a lui care che voleva proteggere: si concentrò su ogni volto, uno per uno, provando ad infondere su ognuna di quelle immagini un pensiero che potesse far loro da scudo per sempre; un’idea stupida, forse, ma in quel momento era tutto quello che aveva e voleva poterlo dare.  
La sentì la sua silenziosa presenza, ma, sorridendo con gli occhi ancora rivolti al cielo, decise di lasciargli il piacere di sorprenderlo; poi, sentì un tonfa premere contro la gola e sorrise ancora di più. Abbassò lo sguardo e posò una mano sull’arma, ma l’altro non diede cenno di volerla abbassare.  
«Vuoi farti ammazzare» gli disse piuttosto Hibari dietro di lui; fu un’affermazione piena di cinica sicurezza.  
Tsuna continuò a sorridere e strinse più forte il tonfa per allontanarlo dal collo, ma Hibari non desisté e iniziò una tacita lotta a chi fosse più forte, per quanto sapessero bene entrambi che se Tsuna avesse preso i guanti sarebbe stata tutt’altra storia.  
«Potrei sorprenderti e tornare vivo! Del resto, sono tornato vivo tutte le volte in cui hai detto ad alta voce che sarei morto perché sono un erbivoro».  
«Sei tornato vivo anche quando _sei apparentemente morto_ » affermò sarcasticamente l’altro. Nelle loro voci non c’era neanche segno di sforzo per la presa: era una cosa buffa e piacevole allo stesso tempo.  
Tsuna strinse le labbra forte sbuffando un sorriso, fece leva sul tonfa con più forza e se ne liberò; fece subito un salto verso l’alto e si mise in piedi sulla balaustra di marmo del balcone, tornando a guardare il cielo.  
Hibari l’apostrofò subito cinicamente. «Per caso, preferisci non aspettare domani mattina e che sia io ad ucciderti adesso dandoti una spinta?»  
Tsuna fece una risata bassa e si portò un dito sulle labbra facendogli cenno di tacere, poi rivolse un dito verso l’alto, come per dirgli di ascoltare qualcosa.  
Il vento quasi autunnale della notte era abbastanza forte da scompigliare appena i loro capelli e far sventolare le loro cravatte, ma non era abbastanza freddo da farli rabbrividire – o forse lo era, ma non per loro.  
«Hibari, hai mai fatto caso al fatto che quando si vuole rappresentare il Cielo dei Vongola si dipinge sempre un cielo diurno? Secondo te, perché?»  
«E, secondo te, perché dovrebbe interessarmi?»  
Tsuna rise scuotendo la testa, infilò le mani in tasca e continuò a fissare il cielo rispondendosi da solo. «Probabilmente perché un cielo diurno fa meno paura, perché è chiaro e non oscuro: è più bello pensare che ciò che abbraccia e comprende ogni cosa sia chiaro, piuttosto che oscuro. Ma, in seconda battuta, un cielo non deve forse anche abbracciare i lati oscuri delle cose? E solo la serenità della notte può fare questo, non credi? Ascolta…» lo invitò di nuovo.  
«Non sento niente» gli rispose atono e ostinato; gli fece nuovamente cenno di tacere e di mettersi in ascolto. Hibari finalmente rivolse gli occhi alle stelle e rimasero in silenzio per dei lunghi minuti.  
«Il cielo diurno è raggiante, non è silenzioso» parlò finalmente Tsuna, «illumina, rende chiaro ciò che non lo è: _ti parla_. Il cielo notturno, invece, copre le cose, le oscura almeno per il momento, in modo che tu non possa pensarci troppo: non ti parla di proposito. La serenità della notte è necessaria, un _cielo notturno_ è necessario».  
«Il Cielo dei Vongola è entrambe le cose» affermò Hibari, «è sia diurno che notturno».  
«Molti pensano che sia solo diurno» fece un piccolo sorriso sbieco triste.  
Hibari replicò con un sorriso cinico. «Io ti apprezzo di più quando taci».  
Tsuna scoppiò in una fragorosa risata liberatoria. «Sono pieno di difetti» sospirò abbozzando un sorriso malinconico e continuando ad osservare le stelle – le _sue_ stelle, «sono goffo, imbranato, sono stato un pessimo studente e i miei tentativi di fare sport sono stati a dir poco indecenti e, per finire, sono fortemente egoista: se il mondo dovesse finire domani, mi preoccuperei di portare chi amo su un altro pianeta, piuttosto che pensare a salvare il mondo e l’intera umanità. Sono un cielo oscuro, un cielo notturno, se proprio devo essere un Cielo».  
«Continuo a preferirti di più quando taci» gli ribatté, sprezzante delle sue paranoie, almeno all’apparenza.  
«Nella serenità della notte» socchiuse gli occhi inclinando la testa all’indietro, «trovo però il mio posto, nei miei gesti più egoistici trovo il perché della mia esistenza: sono egoista quando vi lascio indietro per proteggervi, egoista quando mento a mia madre sulla mafia, egoista quando penso solo ai nostri di momenti felici e non a quelli del resto dell’umanità, egoista quando spesso penso a come agire per mantenere integra la mia famiglia invece che la Famiglia Vongola, come se anche quelle non fossero vite in gioco, nonostante tutto. Eppure, nel mio egoismo, nella mia oscurità, trovo il mio ruolo e la mia pace. Per questo domani andrò da solo alla trattativa, capisci?»  
«No».  
Tsuna scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, perché _mentiva_ , si stava soltanto rifiutando di capire. «Piuttosto» fece un sorriso furbo infilando di più le mani in tasca e stringendosi nelle spalle continuando ad osservare le stelle, una in particolare, «devo pensare che la tua presenza implica la tua preoccupazione per me?»  
«Mi preoccupa il pensiero di non essere io ad ucciderti» e voltò le spalle per tornare dentro.  
«Certo, certo» sorrise Tsuna. «Hibari?» lo richiamò senza voltarsi a guardarlo; continuò a parlargli solo quando sentì i suoi passi fermasi. «Ci vediamo domani dopo pranzo, ci sarò» gli diede un’ultima rassicurazione, un’ultima promessa.  
«Se scendi di lì prima di schiantarti clamorosamente a terra, di sicuro».  
Tsuna rise di nuovo, poi ascoltò i suoi passi farsi lontani portando la mano con l’Anello del Cielo sul cuore e tornando a fissare le _sue_ stelle.  
Sarebbe tornato.

 

Gli altri pensavano sempre che fosse troppo giovane – e lo era – che fosse ancora inesperto – e lo era – e continuavano a sottovalutare la cosa più importante, ovvero che per il bene di chi amava non si sarebbe mai arreso.  
Anche circondato da nemici in una trappola che aveva perfettamente previsto – tagliare la testa al toro, eliminare il boss, avrebbe reso tutto più facile per chi voleva impedire la distruzione degli anelli, ed era risaputo quanto lui preferisse affrontare da solo le missioni suicida: erano sicuri che sarebbe stato da solo – lui non si arrendeva, non adesso che aveva qualcosa da proteggere. Avevano provato a fare del male ai suoi amici per degli stupidi anelli, adesso ci avrebbe pensato lui a loro: era una questione d’orgoglio proteggerli da quel male.  
Tsuna non uccideva, non era il suo stile, ma colpì quegli uomini con la sicurezza e la determinazione di chi è cresciuto capendo con durezza quanto il male possa essere maledettamente reale e crudo, quanto il male possa _fare male_ , e se non si lotta contro di esso con risolutezza non ci può essere speranza che regga. Era il suo ultimo desiderio prima di morire tenere tutti in salvo, era la sua pace e la sua "oscurità".  
C’era ingiustizia in tutti quei corpi a terra, perché c’era violenza – che derivava proprio da lui, oltretutto – ma c’era ingiustizia anche nel modo in cui li avevano minacciati e attaccati e, nel mezzo di tutta quella ingiustizia, lui non poteva fare altro che lottare per mantenere in equilibrio sulle proprie mani le cose a lui care, come se fossero bicchieri di vetro pieni d’acqua posti su un tavolo traballante. La verità era tutta lì, c’era poco da fare.  
Quando finalmente anche l’ultimo uomo fu messo a tappeto, respirò a fondo ed estinse le Fiamme sui guanti; sorrise stanco, sarebbe tornato a casa giusto per il pranzo, come promesso. E subito dopo qualcosa solleticò il suo istinto: c’era qualcuno o qualcosa, non capiva… una presenza o qualcosa che si stava muovendo. Indeciso e perplesso, si voltò di scatto, appena in tempo per vedere che un uomo a terra aveva ripreso coscienza e gli stava puntando una pistola contro, appena in tempo per vedere qualcun altro armato pararsi fra lui e l’uomo e prendere il colpo per lui.  
Serrando la mascella con rabbia, Tsuna andò a far perdere definitivamente i sensi all’uomo che aveva provato a riattaccarlo, poi, in ansia, andò verso di lui: lo vide inginocchiato a terra, stava premendo con forza una mano contro la spalla destra; doveva fargli un male cane, ma anche in quel momento non mostrava nessuna reazione.  
S’inginocchiò accanto a lui e, seccato, sollevato, stupito e incredibilmente anche compiaciuto, lo costrinse con forza a togliere una mano dalla ferita per controllarla.  
«Credevo che l’avessi capito che sarei andato da solo, Hibari. Tu e la tua mania per i debiti: sei venuto qui per saldare il tuo conto?» si riferì alla pallottola che l’altra volta aveva preso al posto suo: non riuscì a fare a meno di essere sarcastico, stava provando troppe emozioni. Com’erano finiti a scambiarsi i ruoli? Com’è che adesso lui preferiva così tanto non avere intralci e Hibari invece andava ostinatamente _a salvarlo_? Quanto si erano influenzati a vicenda in quei mesi?  
Hibari lo guardò negli occhi: era stranamente gelidamente furente. «Non importa in che tempo è stato, l’ultima volta che sei andato da solo, sei morto. E l’ultima volta che sei andato da solo, sicuramente mi hai parlato come ieri sera: vuoi smetterla di rendermi partecipe dei folli piani per la tua morte?»  
«Perché, non lo trovi divertente?»  
«No!»  
Erano entrambi arrabbiati e sarcastici. No, non era divertente, era _logorante_.  
Tsuna provò a parlargli con calma. «Mi fido di te, vorrei che la cosa fosse reciproca».  
«Non devo fidarmi di te, devo soltanto essere il Guardiano della Nuvola» provò a rialzarsi da terra da solo, ma il dolore lo fece desistere.  
«E da quando ti piace essere il Guardiano della Nuvola?»  
«Da quando mi permette di lottare quanto voglio per continuare ad essere il più forte».  
«Sì, io ti permetto di fare quello che vuoi, ma vorrei che in cambio tu ti fidassi di me: la tua presenza mi ha confuso, Hibari, ho rischiato grosso soltanto perché _c’eri_. Dovresti smetterla di essere sempre avventato e di fare di testa tua» e fece cenno di mettersi un suo braccio intorno alle spalle per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, ma Hibari lo bloccò fissandolo con sguardo omicida e nello stesso momento l’Anello della Nuvola emise una fiammata viola.  
Era risoluto a rialzarsi da solo.  
Tsuna inspirò a fondo e gli coprì con forza la mano con la propria: l’Anello del Cielo emise una Fiamma più pura e più forte di quella di Hibari.  
Era risoluto ad aiutarlo.  
«Hibari, è perché sta cominciando ad importartene che vuoi imparare a non stare da solo?» gli chiese serio.  
Gli fece un sorriso strafottente. «Chissà».  
"Il paradosso del riccio: più ci si avvicina, più l’altro tende a farti male anche se non lo vuole".  
«Devi smetterla di essere sempre avventato e di fare di testa tua, perché _non sei_ un Guardiano della Nuvola: è vero che questo ruolo ti dà il diritto di muoverti liberamente e di essere inafferrabile, è vero che ciò ti dà il titolo di più forte e che per te queste cose sono importanti – sono parte della tua stessa essenza – ma ricorda che _non sei_ un Guardiano della Nuvola. Sei il _mio_ Guardiano della Nuvola, sai cosa apprezzo e cosa invece detesto».  
"Sei un _mio_ amico, smettila".  
Avvicinò di nuovo la mano, l’Anello di Hibari s’infiammò ancora una volta, quello di Tsuna altrettanto. Sostennero a lungo lo sguardo, privi d’espressioni.  
«Smettila, Hibari. Sono contento che tu sia con me, e ho capito che vale la stessa cosa per te».  
La Fiamma di Hibari finalmente si spense, Tsuna sospirò e l’aiutò a rialzarsi mettendosi un suo braccio intorno alle spalle. «Grazie, comunque» gli mormorò.  
«L’hai detto tu, sono un _tuo_ Guardiano».  
Tsuna sbuffò un sorriso invece di rispondergli: era meglio così, il suo lato da Cielo Notturno funzionava sempre con Hibari e, stranamente, sembrava fra tutti i suoi amici quello più disposto ad accettarlo.

 

La finestra era aperta, Tsuna era seduto sul davanzale – la giacca abbandonata su una sedia, la cravatta allentata e le maniche rimboccate – teneva la schiena poggiata contro lo stipite e lo sguardo rivolto verso le nuvole rade che correvano nel cielo.  
Hibari, con la spalla fasciata, stava riposando sotto l’effetto dei sedativi; Tsuna lo guardò di sottecchi e poi tornò a guardare il cielo avvertendo qualcosa volare verso la finestra.  
«Hibari! Hibari!» cinguettò Hibird; Tsuna sorrise, allungò un braccio per fare atterrare l’uccellino sulla sua mano e gli fece cenno di fare silenzio per non svegliare il padrone. Hibird si posò sul dorso della sua mano, lo guardò perplesso inclinando appena la testa di lato e poi si arruffò come un po’ rattristito.  
«Gao!» al suo fianco, Natsu guardò perplesso il suo padrone e strusciò la testa contro la sua gamba, come a rassicurarlo di qualcosa che però sfuggiva anche a lui. Tsuna lo grattò affettuosamente sotto il muso con un sorriso intenerito e malinconico insieme, poi lasciò che Hibird si accomodasse sul dorso del leoncino. Tornò ad osservare il cielo, come se in quello spazio infinito da cui discendeva anche la forza che gli permetteva di proteggere ciò che amava potesse trovare la risposta a delle domande che non riusciva neanche ad articolare bene.  
Stava vegliando su Hibari per assicurarsi che stesse bene, perché dopo quello che era successo e dopo quello che si erano detti non stavano bene entrambi. Si grattò nervosamente la testa: quella stava diventando una situazione troppo grande: cosa sarebbe successo se gli fosse sfuggita dalle mani?  
Le chiavi dell’appartamento in tasca non gli pesavano più come sassi, tutt’altro: non le sentiva più, aveva costantemente paura di averle perse – sciocco lui a portarsele sempre con sé – e spesso si ritrovava a tastarsi la tasca in cerca di rassicurazioni. Erano troppo leggere e fragili quelle chiavi, avrebbe potuto perderle o romperle per sbaglio, se lo sentiva, e non poteva permettersi di perdere il suo rifugio.  
Hibari si rigirò nel sonno, come turbato da qualcosa; Tsuna l’osservò per un attimo, poi tornò a guardare le nuvole con rassegnazione.  
Era sempre stato un codardo, del resto.

 

Stava cominciando a piacergli sempre di più il mare italiano, anche adesso che faceva freddo. Seduto sulla spiaggia, stretto nelle spalle e con la faccia nascosta per metà sotto il colletto della felpa, ascoltava sua madre parlargli al cellulare – di Hibari – di cosa combinavano Lambo e I-Pin; nel frattempo, osservava Natsu giocare a provare a toccare la risacca sulla battigia.  
Il mare era appena agitato; degli spruzzi deboli ed invisibili d’acqua dovevano essere arrivati a lui, perché si sentiva le labbra salate, ma la cosa non gli dispiaceva: era come essersi confusi col posto, era quasi confortevole.  
La presenza di Hibari alle sue spalle fu anticipata da Roll: il riccio corse festoso verso la battigia, poi vide un’onda più grande delle altre venire verso la spiaggia e indietreggiò squittendo impaurito; Hibari si chinò e allungò una mano verso l’animaletto, che vi saltò subito sopra in cerca di rassicurazioni.  
«Saluta i ragazzi da parte mia, mamma, ci vediamo lunedì sera!» chiuse la chiamata e restituì il cellulare ad Hibari. «Grazie». Non gli disse "Prego", e di certo non se l’aspettava. «Come stai?»  
«Meglio».  
Non aggiunse dettagli, e di certo non se li aspettava: Hibari non era il tipo da preoccuparsi per il proprio stato di salute, sfortunatamente, per lui contava di più la sua _integrità_.  
Hibari si sedette non troppo lontano da lui, alla sua sinistra. Tsuna sorrise a Roll e batté una mano sulla propria gamba per lasciargli intendere di venire da lui, se lo desiderasse: il riccio era troppo timido e pauroso per prendere l’iniziativa o accettare offerte più dirette, come salire su una mano estranea allungata verso di lui, meglio dirgli che se voleva poteva andare tranquillamente da lui.  
Roll fissò Hibari arricciando appena il nasino, indeciso, il padrone gli accarezzò il muso col dorso di un dito e lui si decise a saltare sopra le gambe incrociate di Tsuna, che subito gli solleticò affettuosamente una zampa.  
«Hibari, hai presente il paradosso del riccio?» gli chiese fissando Roll.  
«Sì, e se provi a dirmelo parlando indirettamente di me, ti mordo a morte».  
Sbuffò un sorriso. «Come vuoi».  
Natsu trotterellò felice verso Tsuna, notando Hibari soltanto una volta arrivato davanti a loro; perplesso e un po’ impaurito, si chinò sulle zampe anteriori e fissò Hibari emettendo il suo solito verso. Tsuna osservò Hibari fare il solito sorriso che riservava ai suoi animaletti e allungare una mano verso il leoncino, che avvicinò il muso a lui, titubante.  
«Quando si è nel pieno delle proprie paure, si ha anche paura di mostrarsi agli altri» disse Tsuna quasi mormorando, «si teme sempre che se solo gli altri riuscissero a vedere anche per sbaglio i nostri orrori e i nostri errori, tutto ciò che ci impaurisce ed è la nostra debolezza, allora cambierebbero idea su di noi e sceglierebbero di allontanarsi. È una cosa che può terrorizzare al punto tale da preferire di preservarsi da ogni delusione e dolore non facendosi toccare mai».  
Natsu si fece toccare da Hibari, che iniziò a fargli i grattini. Hibari fissava Natsu, Tsuna fissava Roll.  
«Alle volte, però» aggiunse Tsuna accostando i palmi delle mani uno all’altro e avvicinandoli a Roll, «basta avere un pizzico di coraggio e di fiducia in più, alle volte bisogna rischiare davvero e lasciare che qualcuno ci prenda per mano: le persone non arrivano mai nella nostra vita nei tempi più giusti, bisogna accoglierle anche se in quel momento si hanno solo spine. Non sono mai i tempi ad essere giusti, solo le persone sono giuste e ce ne renderemo conto solo quando toccandole con le nostre spine sorprendentemente non faremo loro male» Roll, titubante, saltò sulle mani di Tsuna, che sorridendo teneramente lo sollevò fino all’altezza del viso; il riccetto ricambiò il suo sguardo stupito. «Tutti noi in questi anni combattendo abbiamo visto il meglio e il peggio di noi, tutti noi abbiamo visto le nostre spine nonostante i tempi fossero sbagliati – per la nostra età, per la situazione in generale – però ci siamo accolti l’un l’altro lo stesso, non credi?»  
Natsu strusciò la testa contro la gamba di Hibari mettendo in mostra il suo sguardo da cucciolo migliore, lui gli sorrise e continuò a coccolarlo. «Forse».  
Tsuna avvicinò di più al viso Roll, non preoccupandosi degli aculei, e poggiò per un secondo il naso contro quello del riccio, sorridendo; l’animaletto, dopo un attimo di sorpresa, emise uno squittio allegro, come se avesse trovato la cosa bella e divertente. «Non c’è forse che tenga, quando se ne passano così tante» affermò con sicurezza.  
«Probabile» abbozzò un sorriso mentre Natsu poggiava le zampe anteriori sulle sue gambe.  
«Hai notato che ad un certo punto ho smesso di avere paura dei tuoi tonfa?» "Dei tuoi aculei".  
«Sì».  
«Non mi sono mai chiesto neanche come sia successo».  
«Io sì».  
«Forse è questa la differenza fra noi due».  
«Chissà».  
Con malinconia, posò Roll sulla sabbia. Natsu lasciò Hibari e andò subito da lui, Roll tornò dal suo padrone.  
«Torniamo a casa?» "Chiudiamo la porta?"  
«Sì».  
"Come vuoi".  
Si alzarono e si scrollarono la sabbia di dosso con delle manate. Hibari si avviò per primo, Tsuna si voltò a guardare il mare ancora una volta: la prossima volta che sarebbero tornati sarebbe stato quasi inverno, chissà quanto freddo e _che tipo_ di freddo ci sarebbe stato.

 

Ancora una volta dietro a quella scrivania, in una villa sperduta nella campagna italiana, Tsuna sentì il peso del suo ruolo riempirlo fino a soffocarlo per spingerlo con forza in una sola direzione.  
Ryohei se ne stava in piedi a braccia conserte davanti a lui, con un’espressione seria e decisa sul viso. «Sawada, per quel che ci hanno riferito i Varia, l’attacco è inevitabile: dobbiamo procedere prima che avanzino ancora e ci accerchino».  
Stava capendo sempre di più perché il suo se stesso del futuro avesse scelto di distruggere gli anelli, e lui avrebbe fatto altrettanto: quella scia di sangue legata al loro possesso doveva finire. Non erano stati creati neanche per quello, del resto.  
«Boss» Chrome – le mani piccole e delicate strette intorno al tridente mortale, la voce bassa e quieta che rendeva la sua perseveranza inaspettata – era in piedi accanto al fratellone, risoluta, «io sono con voi». Anche lei avrebbe perso molto se le cose fossero andate male. Il modo in cui quella ragazza si fidava ciecamente sia di Mukuro che di lui era bizzarro e per certi versi anche commovente.  
Hibari, alla sua sinistra e accanto alla solita finestra, fissava silenziosamente il cielo senza aggiungere una parola alle loro. Probabilmente approvava, o il suo sarcasmo sarebbe già venuto fuori.  
Tsuna inspirò a fondo e abbassò lo sguardo. «E quando sarebbe previsto l’attacco?»  
«Sabato prossimo».  
La risposta gli fece sbarrare gli occhi: sabato prossimo era _il giorno_ , erano passate tre settimane, sarebbe dovuto partire con Hibari. E così gli stavano togliendo anche quello, anche l’ultimo rifugio. Deglutì a forza e fissò Hibari di sottecchi: non vide alcuna reazione.  
«Riporta a Squalo e Lussuria che per me va bene».  
Il fratellone assentì. «Vado a riposarmi, a dopo» si congedò insieme a Chrome, che gli mormorò un saluto.  
Rimasti da soli, Hibari aprì la finestra e subito dopo Hibird entrò volando nella stanza cantando il solito inno. Quella volta seppe di rimprovero.  
Finito di cantare volando in tondo, l’uccellino si posò sulla testa di Tsuna.  
«Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi!» cinguettò agitando le ali. Tsuna sorrise intenerito e badò bene a chiedersi ad alta voce come Hibird avesse imparato il suo nome.  
Osservò Hibari sedersi sul davanzale della finestra. «Hibari, mi dispiace che il nostro viaggio sia così saltato».  
«Sarebbe successo, prima o poi» alzò un braccio per fare cenno a Hibird di volare verso di lui; l’uccellino eseguì l’ordine implicito.  
«So quanto apprezzi la routine e che le tue abitudini, l’ordine e la Disciplina non vengano infrante: mi dispiace che quest’abitudine per questa volta venga meno».  
«Abbiamo le nostre priorità».  
Tutta quella neutralità non andava affatto bene.  
«Hibari, se ti faccio una domanda, potresti rispondermi in tutta onestà?»  
«Forse».  
«Da quand’è che è cominciato ad importartene?» "Del tuo ruolo, della famiglia, di noi tutti".  
Vi fu un duro silenzio, prima della risposta.  
«In un attimo imprecisato compreso fra quando sono caduto nella trappola di Xanxus durante la battaglia per gli anelli e quando ho saputo cos’avevamo pianificato nel futuro io, te e Irie Shoichi».  
«Perché le conseguenze sono state troppo grosse?»  
«Sì. E c’entravi sempre _tu_. Fastidioso».  
E probabilmente ora come ora era confuso perché non sapeva quanto avvicinarsi a loro. Come Tsuna era confuso su quanto stare lontano da loro. Era tutto una questione di distanze: quanto vicino senza far male con la propria personalità dura, quanto lontano senza che la propria codardia facesse male agli altri. Quanto lontano dalla scrivania, quanto vicino alla finestra.  
Hibird lasciò il braccio di Hibari e tornò a volare fuori; Tsuna si alzò dalla scrivania.  
«Ti sei mai pentito di essere diventato un Guardiano? È qualcosa che ha distrutto la tua routine…»  
Gli fece un sorrisetto sarcastico. «Però da quando ho l’anello sono successe un sacco di cose interessanti e ho potuto confrontarmi con un sacco di persone forti».  
«Potresti rispondermi seriamente?» nel suo tono di voce ci fu una sfumatura d’impazienza.  
Si voltò a guardarlo duramente negli occhi. «No, non me ne sono mai pentito».  
«Neanch’io».  
Sostennero lo sguardo a lungo, uno in piedi con i pugni stretti, l’altro seduto con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Fieri, risoluti. Pronti ad azzannarsi se fosse stato necessario affinché l’altro _capisse_. Si stavano influenzando troppo a vicenda, era doloroso in modo inspiegabile.  
«Vado a riposarmi anch’io» Hibari interruppe il silenzio alzandosi.  
«Ci vediamo domani per le strategie d’attacco» gli disse mentre gli dava già le spalle.  
«Manderò Tetsu».  
"Come volevasi dimostrare", e andò via senza salutarlo o aggiungere altro.

 

Una delle vecchie ville del Nono era piena di libri, un piccolo paradiso polveroso fatto di saloni pieni di scaffalature di legno in cui Gokudera-kun impiegava il suo tempo quando non si allenava, sempre alla ricerca di cose che non sapeva ancora sulle vecchie generazioni e sulle armi.  
Su una vecchia poltrona di pelle, alla sola luce di una lampada da comodino giallastra, Tsuna se ne stava seduto scomposto con un grosso libro sulle gambe. Indossava dei vestiti comodi e informali, come tutte le tutte le volte che non doveva prendere parte a delle riunioni o incontri importanti: era come se le sue vecchie felpe fossero un modo per ricordargli che in fondo era ancora un ragazzo, per quanto il suo ruolo gli negasse la spensieratezza della sua età.  
La battaglia di sabato era stata l’ultima: aveva da poco trovato il modo per distruggere con facilità gli anelli, sarebbe finito tutto. Almeno tutto quello legato al possesso degli anelli. Chiuse il libro con un grosso tonfo che rimbombò nella stanza vuota, fissò la copertina di pelle su cui era inciso in oro l’emblema dei Vongola; ci passò le dita sopra.  
"Prosperare o perire, sta a te scegliere, Vongola Decimo".  
Aveva fatto la sua scelta. Aveva trovato come fare, avrebbe distrutto gli anelli.  
Era soltanto un ragazzo, aveva a malapena vent’anni, trovava ancora ridicolo e impensabile che un tipo come lui, così giovane e per niente incline alla cattiveria, dovesse e potesse stare a capo della più importante delle famiglie mafiose. Anche i suoi amici non avevano nulla a che fare con la mafia in sé: tutti loro non c’entravano assolutamente nulla con la malavita.  
Era ridicolo, una beffa del destino che lui avesse il sangue dei Vongola, perché questo aveva fatto in modo che lui fosse il Decimo successore e che di conseguenza ci fosse una nuova generazione di Guardiani, e così gli altri erano stati coinvolti. Il motivo per cui nonostante tutto stavano insieme però non aveva niente a che vedere con la mafia e la Famiglia Vongola: stavano insieme per proteggersi e perché avevano delle cose da proteggere, ed era un peccato che dovessero proteggersi proprio dalle stesse cose che li avevano portati a conoscersi… A pensarci bene, in quegli anni avevano agito solo per loro stessi, per il loro bene, non si erano mai immischiati troppo con gli affari mafiosi, erano rimasti un gruppo di amici: come la Prima Generazione, loro erano soltanto dei vigilanti, vigilavano sulle cose a loro care; la pomposità delle ville di campagna, i completi formali ed inamidati, le armi a fuoco o a lama più potenti ed avanzate non servivano a niente, non erano neanche un contorno utile o decente. Loro erano solo loro, una famiglia, non la Famiglia Vongola.  
Gli anelli non servivano a niente, le Fiamme – la loro essenza, quelle cose che li facevano brillare, ciò che dava loro forza, li caratterizzava e li faceva andare avanti, il loro orgoglio – sarebbero rimaste con loro, nei loro cuori.  
I Vongola sarebbero scomparsi, la loro famiglia risbocciata, insieme avrebbero riscritto le loro vite.  
Sorrise ad occhi socchiusi grattandosi la testa: probabilmente sarebbero rimasti un gruppo lo stesso, un gruppo di amici e vigilanti pronti ad entrare in azione all’occorrenza – ormai era cresciuto abbastanza da sapere che il male non finisce mai – ma molte cose sarebbero cambiate. Chissà come sarebbe stata la loro vita se non avessero mai ricevuto gli anelli…  
Yamamoto sicuramente si sarebbe dedicato molto, ma molto di più al baseball, sarebbe diventato un giocatore professionista. Gokudera-kun forse avrebbe continuato per molto la sua vita da lupo solitario – o cane randagio – ma Tsuna sperava in cuor suo che prima o poi avrebbe preso i suoi studi più seriamente, magari sarebbe diventato un ingegnere. Il fratellone avrebbe sicuramente seguito la stessa strada di Yamamoto diventando uno sportivo a tempo pieno. Lambo… Tsuna scosse la testa e si coprì il volto con una mano: Lambo forse sarebbe stato un mantenuto e un Don Giovanni a vita. Mukuro… beh, Mukuro sarebbe stato strano anche senza la mafia nella sua vita, sicuramente: sarebbe rimasto invischiato in qualcosa in cui avrebbe inevitabilmente trascinato anche Chr… no, Nagi, senza la mafia sarebbe rimasta Nagi, o almeno così Tsuna sperava.  
Kyoya…  
Tsuna chiuse gli occhi e chinò la testa all’indietro appoggiandola contro la testiera. Senza la mafia, senza l’Anello della Nuvola, probabilmente Kyoya o sarebbe diventato paradossalmente un poliziotto – magari sarebbe entrato nei servizi segreti – o sarebbe entrato a far parte della yakuza. E in tutta onestà non sapeva quale delle due ipotesi fosse quella meno probabile. Tanto per Kyoya l’importante era avere fra le mani qualcosa, un suo territorio, un suo dominio dove essere il più forte. _Qualcosa da proteggere_. Come era importante per ciascuno di loro.  
«Tsuna!» un improvviso e poderoso calcio alla mandibola gli fece riaprire gli occhi e gemere di dolore.  
«Hiii! Reborn!» si lamentò massaggiandosi la faccia dolente.  
«Hai già avvisato i ragazzi che hai trovato il modo per distruggere gli anelli?»  
«Ancora no» sospirò tornando a fissare l’emblema, «prima voglio assicurarmi di alcune cose, come la protezione di Chrome, Ken e Chikuza. E di cosa ne sarà allora di Mukuro. E vorrei anche assicurarmi che Gokudera-kun non si senta troppo perso» abbozzò un sorriso nostalgico, «visto che essere il mio braccio destro è la sua ragione di vita. Spero che inizi a chiamarmi per nome, o almeno per cognome».  
«Non ci sperare» ribatté sicuro Reborn.  
«Grazie dell’incoraggiamento» gemette coprendosi il volto con una mano.  
«Hibari?»  
«Hibari _cosa_?» a cosa si stava riferendo di preciso? Ce n’erano di _cose_ …  
«Lo sai quant’è formale, col tempo si è molto attaccato all’anello, com’era attaccato alla sua fascia di presidente del Comitato Disciplinare».  
Tsuna ci rifletté su per un po’. «Beh, se è maturato abbastanza da capire di dover lasciar stare quella fascia, capirà anche di dover lasciar stare l’anello».  
Reborn nascose lo sguardo per un lungo attimo sotto la tesa del cappello, poi con un balzo si mise a sedere sul bracciolo della poltrona.  
«Tsuna, qual è stato il simbolo della vostra adolescenza?»  
«Uhm» sporse il labbro e fissò il soffitto provando a rifletterci sopra, «un simbolo? Avevamo una cosa simile?»  
Il calcio di Reborn arrivò puntuale. «Dame-Tsuna! Namimori, la vostra scuola. Gran parte di voi ha frequentato quella scuola, avete indossato i suoi colori, la sua divisa, avete perfino conosciuto Mukuro tramite quella scuola ed è stato il campo di battaglia per la sfida per gli anelli. La vostra scuola media e i suoi colori hanno caratterizzato tutta la prima parte della vostra crescita ed è il luogo che ha visto formarsi la vostra famiglia».  
«Non ci avevo mai pensato…» mormorò massaggiandosi la faccia.  
«Quando però le cose si sono fatte più serie, non è stata più la scuola a rappresentarvi: grazie agli anelli originali, ora siete tutti sotto l’emblema e i colori dei Vongola, perfino Mukuro che di solito veste la divisa di Kokuyo. È un segnale fortissimo. L’emblema dei Vongola è su ogni anello, al momento gli Anelli sono il simbolo formale più forte del vostro legame».  
Per Hibari, l’uomo dall’eterno gakuran – a testimonianza del suo legame con la scuola – l’Anello della Nuvola doveva avere un peso enorme, un significato freddo e formale con cui aveva ammantato altre motivazioni che probabilmente lui stesso non si azzardava a definire per bene.  
«Faresti bene a parlarne per prima con Hibari» aggiunse Reborn.  
«Hibari dovrebbe essere meno impostato e più chiaro» protestò a bassa voce.  
Ennesimo calcio. «Sei tu il boss, sei tu il Cielo: è compito tuo comprendere e accettare ogni cosa, non importa quanto un tuo Guardiano sia impostato e poco chiaro!»  
Si portò le mani sulla testa. «Hiiii! Reborn, smettila!»  
«Sei ancora il mio studente».  
«Che fortuna!»  
Non doveva essere facile per un tipo così metodico e abitudinario come Hibari abituarsi ad un gruppo di persone e, prima di tutto, abituarsi _all’idea_ di un gruppo persone di cui a lui, tutto sommato e in un modo molto suo, _importava_. Non _teneva_ a loro, a lui _importava_ di loro: sicuramente la differenza fra le due cose era di fondamentale importanza per l’orgoglio di Hibari – per esempio, aveva salvato Chrome perché gli importava che restasse viva, non perché ci tenesse. Ora che faceva parte di qualcosa, però, quella cosa all’apparenza stava per essere distrutta. Oh, avrebbe detto che quell’anello e il titolo di più forte se l’era guadagnato, se Tsuna gliel’avesse fatto notare, sicuro.  
Come lo conosceva bene, ormai…  
«Dirai prima a lui che hai finalmente trovato il modo per distruggere gli anelli, Tsuna?»  
«Credo di sì» assentì sicuro, e una risata infantile proveniente dalla soglia della porta ruppe l’atmosfera pesante che c’era dentro la sala.  
«Gwahahahah! Lambo-san è stato il primo a saperlo, ora andrà a dirlo a tutti gli altri!»  
Erano stati spiati.  
Tsuna sbarrò gli occhi e si portò le mani alla testa. «No, Lambo, no!» posò il libro sul tavolino accanto e si alzò velocemente dalla poltrona. «Lambo, per favore, non lo dire a nessuno!» cominciò a rincorrerlo.  
«Lambo-san non lo dirà a nessuno se gli comprerai una torta al cioccolato e dei takoyaki!»  
«Ti compro tutto quello che vuoi, Lambo, ma tu non fiatare!»  
«E non voglio essere più costretto ad andare a scuola e voglio una villa con piscina tutta per me!»  
«No, Lambo, no!»  
E ovviamente entro venti minuti tutta la Famiglia Vongola lo seppe.

 

Tsuna non sapeva davvero chi avesse informato così tempestivamente i Varia della faccenda, ma al momento la cosa più importante era fare smettere Squalo di urlare dentro la sala riunioni.  
«VOOOOOI! Sawada, quando pensavi di dircelo?!»  
"E perché mai avrei dovuto dirvelo? Il vostro boss mi ha quasi ucciso per quell’anello, figuriamoci adesso che voglio distruggerlo dopo che lui non l’ha ottenuto!"  
«Non sto esattamente per distruggerli _ora_ e ho scoperto l’esatta procedura per farlo neanche quarantotto ore fa!»  
"Oggi è sabato, dannazione, _sabato_!"  
«Finora noi Varia vi abbiamo aiutato perché siete stati attaccati da della feccia esterna, ma non ti aspettare che prenderemo la cosa così alla leggera! Si tratta delle radici della Famiglia!»  
Reborn saltò sul grande tavolo della sala, accanto a Tsuna. «Il Nono è d’accordo, e voi non siete sotto gli ordini del Nono, per caso?» fece un piccolo ghigno.  
«VOOOOI!» Squalo si agitò così tanto che con la spada perennemente legata al suo polso per poco non decapitò Mammon che volava sul tavolo. «Sia mai che quel vecchio rincoglionito rinsavisca su Sawada e si faccia i cazzi suoi!»  
«Shishishi!» ridacchiò Belphegor accanto Squalo. «Mammon stava per perdere la testa, sarebbe stato un peccato: il principe si annoia quando non vede fare la Pensografia per troppo tempo».  
Gokudera-kun, alla destra del suo boss, si alzò dalla sedia con dei candelotti di dinamite già accesi e pronti da lanciare contro Squalo. «Come osi parlare così al Decimo?!»  
«Noi non riconosciamo il Decimo Vongola!» un pugno sbattuto sul tavolo. Tsuna si sbatté una mano sulla faccia: ecco, ci mancava solo la devozione ossessiva di Levi.  
«Squalo, andiamo: Tsuna aveva sempre fatto presente che avrebbe distrutto gli anelli prima o poi, magari ne faremo di più nuovi e più moderni» ed ecco l’ingenuità di Yamamoto.  
«Y-Yamamoto…» provò a richiamarlo con ancora la mano che gli copriva il volto.  
«VOOOOOI! Come al solito non capisci un cazzo!»  
«Ti ho detto di smetterla di parlare così davanti al Decimo!»  
«Il Decimo Vongola non esiste!»  
"Sì, sono un fantasma".  
Ed infine «Pensate che ci metteremo troppo a finire? Se arriveremo tardi per il pranzo, il boss si arrabbierà» ed ecco Lussuria. «Ha già sparato a tre cuochi la settimana scorsa! È così impulsiiiiivoooo!»  
Ma no, non era ancora finita: la porta del salone si aprì e una bomba a mano volò verso il tavolo. «Ciao, Tsuna! Muori!» almeno adesso Lambo, dato che era un po’ cresciuto, lo salutava prima di provare ad ucciderlo giocando agli assassini. Che cortese!  
«VOOOI, feccia!»  
«Bastardo, fottiti!»  
«Non facciamo tardi per il pranzo!»  
«Shishishi! Il principe userà Mammon come bersaglio mobile nel frattempo: si sta annoiando»  
«Ma, in fondo, cosa c’è di male a distruggere degli anelli di un gioco di ruolo?»  
BOOM!  
Tsuna non ebbe neanche la forza di lamentarsi per il dolore.  
Un calcio da parte di Reborn. «Tsuna! Dovresti tenere testa ai tuoi uomini soprattutto durante le riunioni: non stai a capotavola per niente!»  
«SAWADAAAAAA!» il fratellone era appena entrato in quel che restava della sala con le braccia stese in aria, urlando.  
Era il sabato della sua solita partenza per l’Italia con Hibari e probabilmente sarebbe partito in ritardo, i Varia si erano presentati a colazione e non erano ancora andati via, il salone era esploso, Lambo di questo passo con le sue manie omicida nei confronti della sua stessa Famiglia prometteva di diventare il nuovo Daemon Spade e il suo mal di testa prometteva invece di diventare cronico… _cos’altro c’era ancora?_  
«Sì?» chiese flebilmente Tsuna.  
«Ho un messaggio da parte di Kusakabe!»  
 _Kyoya!_ «Cos’è successo?» si mise subito all’erta.  
«Dovevo dirti qualcosa ma…» alzò le braccia in alto, «l’ho dimenticato all’estremo!»  
Tsuna si passò _entrambe_ le mani sulla faccia. «Credo proprio di dover andare, adesso. Ci aggiorneremo lunedì» si alzò stancamente dalla sedia.  
«VOOOI! Sawada, non abbiamo ancora finito!»  
All’estremo della sopportazione, Tsuna andò velocemente in Hyper Dying Will Mode e stese bene la mano destra guantata sul tavolo, a capotavola, quasi uno spartiacque fra i suoi uomini e i Varia. «Ho detto che non distruggerò gli Anelli né oggi né domani» parlò fermo e cauto, non arrabbiato. «Ci aggiorneremo lunedì» ripeté, «spiacente di non poter proseguire, ma ho già preso degli impegni, per oggi».  
Squalo digrignò i denti, ma desisté agitando un paio di volte il braccio armato.  
«Arrivederci» si congedò Tsuna.  
«Decim…» provò a richiamarlo Gokudera-kun, ma Tsuna vide di sottecchi Yamamoto mettere una mano sulla spalla del suo braccio destro; gli sentì mormorare che "era il suo sabato". Ormai sapevano bene che ogni tre settimane scompariva e non dovevano osare chiedergli dove andasse.  
Estinse le Fiamme e si affrettò a chiamare Basil-kun al cellulare camminando velocemente per il corridoio della villa: era vero, comunque, non poteva rompere in quel momento gli anelli, non con tutte le cose che aveva ancora da chiarire con i ragazzi e con la Kokuyo Gang da mettere al sicuro – non poteva lasciare Chrome allo sbaraglio – e poi avrebbe voluto parlare intensamente e a lungo con ognuno dei suoi Guardiani. In un certo senso glielo doveva.  
Basil-kun gli disse che Reborn l’aveva già avvertito del ritardo e che stava passando a prenderlo con già il bagaglio e il cambio pronto. Almeno Basil-kun era sempre efficiente quanto normale. Quando non parlava in un certo modo.  
Scendendo le scale della villa, chiamò al cellulare anche Kusakabe-san.  
«Sasagawa ha dimenticato cosa gli ho detto, presumo…» lo sentì dire un po’ imbarazzato e un po’ agitato.  
«Esatto» sorrise in modo nervoso.  
«Quando è giunta la notizia della prossima distruzione degli anelli, Sasagawa era qui».  
Il fratellone andava spesso a trovare Hibari, una strana abitudine che aveva preso in nome del fatto che fossero i più grandi d’età fra i Guardiani – per quanto l’effettiva età di Hibari restasse ancora un mistero – e che dovessero cooperare per un qualcosa di non ben precisato per i più giovani – supporto? Aiuto per farli entrare nel club della boxe?  
In verità, quei due litigavano e basta tutte le volte e Kusakabe-san finiva per implorarli di fermarsi.  
«Capisco» assentì Tsuna, e intuì anche il perché della chiamata di Kusakabe-san. «E com’è l’ha presa Hibari?»  
«Kyo-san non l’ha presa molto bene. Credevo fosse giusto informarla prima del vostro incontro».  
E se era Kusakabe-san a dirlo e se aveva addirittura ritenuto opportuno informarlo prima, la cosa era veramente seria: prima di distruggere gli anelli, Hibari l’avrebbe ucciso. O forse si sarebbero uccisi a vicenda, se nessuno dei due sarebbe stato capace di prendere finalmente quella situazione in mano per bene.  
«In effetti, meglio saperlo prima» mormorò Tsuna, «grazie. È già qui in Italia, vero?»  
«Veramente» esitò, «mi ha detto che sarebbe rimasto in Italia meno del solito».  
«Meno quanto?»  
«Non l’ha specificato».  
Probabilmente giusto il tempo di morderlo a morte.  
«Grazie dell’informazione, Kusakabe-san. Buon fine settimana».  
«Buon, uhm» si fece indeciso, « _fine settimana_ anche a lei, Sawada-san» ed effettivamente c’erano buone possibilità che quel fine settimana non fosse per nulla buono.  
Tsuna chiuse la chiamata con un sospiro, salutò gli uomini dei Vongola messi di guardia ai cancelli della villa e salì subito nella macchina che frenò davanti a lui – Basil-kun era alla guida, Tsuna non era mai riuscito a prendere la patente italiana per questioni di logistica legate all’esistenza della sua naturale goffaggine.  
«Perderò l’aereo, vero?» chiese rassegnato.  
«No, però» e lo vide mordersi nervosamente un labbro, «Sawada-dono, mi dispiace dirle che non perderà l’aereo perché l’aereo partirà con un’ora e venti di ritardo».  
Non sapendo che altro dire o fare, Tsuna si coprì il volto con entrambe le mani e stese la schiena contro il sedile. «Bene».  
«Potrebbe pur sempre usare l’aereo privato della Famiglia, per questa volta» gli suggerì.  
«Fin dall’inizio non abbiamo mai usato i mezzi della Famiglia per questi viaggi, non lo faremo neanche adesso». Hibari non avrebbe apprezzato, fosse stata l’ultima cosa da non apprezzare, non l’avrebbe apprezzata ugualmente. A meno che non facesse a gara con il non apprezzare Mukuro.  
«Come vuole, Sawada-dono. Vi ho già comprato i biglietti ferroviari, andata e ritorno» gli fece un cenno verso il cruscotto, dov'erano posati.  
Tsuna li prese chiedendosi se non avesse usato entrambi in tempi brevi.  
All’aeroporto Basil-kun lo salutò nel più formale dei modi e lui corse subito a fare il check-in, prima di andare in bagno a cambiarsi. Poco più di trenta minuti dopo era in attesa dell’aereo in ritardo, poggiato con una spalla ad una vetrata ad osservare a tratti un aereo a cui stavano facendo il pieno di carburante, a tratti il suo stesso riflesso: era un ragazzo di vent’anni con un borsone in spalla in attesa di un aereo che stava forse logorando un rapporto con il suo ritardo, una storia comune e normale in mezzo ad altre storie comune e normali, e la cosa gli piaceva e allo stesso tempo gli dava un senso struggente di malinconia.  
Hibari non era mai stato d’accordo a distruggere gli anelli, non l’aveva mai detto ad alta voce – probabilmente per orgoglio – ma era una cosa perfettamente intuibile da ogni suo minimo atteggiamento riguardo la questione. Forse aveva pensato che Tsuna non avrebbe mai trovato il modo per farlo. O forse aveva pensato che in quei mesi e grazie all’influenza del luogo d’origine degli anelli gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea. Sì, la seconda opzione era la più plausibile. Dirgli più semplicemente "Sawada Tsunayoshi, se distruggi gli anelli, ti morderò a morte" sarebbe stato troppo umiliante per il suo orgoglio. Tsuna si massaggiò stancamente le tempie: la testa di Kyoya era un vero inferno.  
Kyoya. La sua di testa, invece, avrebbe dovuto decidere in che modo chiamarlo.  
Il viaggio in aereo gli sembrò ansiogeno e soffocante, per la prima volta l’interno del veicolo gli sembrò troppo piccolo e fissare i sedili e gli altri passeggeri gli risultò terribilmente noioso. Provò a chiudere gli occhi e ad appisolarsi, ma non ci riuscì. Gli sembrava di stare fermo nonostante fosse in viaggio.  
Fortunatamente atterrarono non più tardi del previsto e lui aveva solo un bagaglio a mano: corse fuori a prendere l’autobus che l’avrebbe portato alla stazione ferroviaria vicina. Una volta arrivato sul posto, lungo il viale accidentato e alberato che portava alla stazione non sentì il canto di Hibird: pessimo segno.  
La piccola stazione abbandonata gli sembrò più desolante del solito e si ritrovò a fissare il centro del marciapiede lungo i binari come se da un momento all’altro lì dovesse materializzarsi qualcuno. Non c’era nessuno invece, era solo e… un avviso fatto da una voce incolore e metallica disse a tutti i gentili passeggeri che il treno sarebbe arrivato con venti minuti di ritardo.  
Per un lungo momento, Tsuna immaginò se stesso concentrare tutta la propria energia e correre alla velocità della luce lungo i binari fino al paesino, poi si arrese, tornò lucido e posando il borsone a terra crollò a sedere sopra di esso.  
Nascose il viso fra le mani: era una situazione _estremamente_ infelice – pensò al suo Guardiano del Sole e scoppiò a ridere in modo isterico.  
Hibari non era alla stazione, ma del resto lui non era arrivato puntuale: probabilmente aveva preso il treno precedente, anche se di solito lo aspettava sempre. O forse non aveva proprio preso il treno. L’unica soluzione era arrivare al più presto al paesino, ma il treno era in ritardo.  
Era lo scenario perfetto della più tipica sfortuna umana. Perché Lambo non era lì a lanciargli bombe addosso? Sarebbe stato perfetto.  
Emise un lungo lamento di frustrazione e restò accucciato sopra il borsone a fissare il marciapiede per i restanti venti minuti d’attesa, sperando che fossero gli ultimi.  
Si sentì sollevato quando vide il vecchissimo treno verde e molto rumoroso entrare nella stazione; salì subito e, invece di andare a cercare un posto dove sedersi, resto in piedi davanti alle porte, fissando il panorama scorrere velocemente senza vederlo realmente. Portò una mano alla tasca e prese il cellulare, indeciso se chiamare o meno Kusakabe-san: Hibari aveva sempre preferito non dare il suo numero a nessuno, era sempre Kusakabe-san a fargli da tramite. Tsuna avrebbe potuto chiamarlo e chiedergli d’informarsi meglio su dove fosse Hibari al momento, ma poi desisté dal farlo e rimise il cellulare in tasca: quell’uomo aveva già fatto abbastanza avvisandolo, meglio non coinvolgerlo oltre, tanto più che ormai fra poco sarebbe arrivato.  
Si fiondò fuori dal treno non appena le porte furono aperte e la strada che dalla stazione portava al loro palazzo quella sì che la fece di corsa. Lungo l’ultimo tratto di marciapiede cercò alla cieca le chiavi dentro le tasche, per sbaglio gli caddero a terra e dovette tornare indietro a riprenderle. Entrò e salì le scale di corsa – miracolo, finora non era caduto – aprì la porta dell’appartamento e nonostante il fiatone chiamò forte il suo nome.  
«Hibari! Hibari, sei a casa? Mi dispiace, ho fatto tardi!»  
Non gli rispose nessuno; lasciò il borsone all’ingresso e corse nel piccolo salotto. Nessuno.  
«Hibari?» e nemmeno in cucina.  
Titubante, perché quella era l’ultima spiaggia, fece per bussare in camera sua, quando sentì da lontano un canto a lui ormai caro: fuori da qualche parte, Hibird stava cantando l’inno di Namimori.  
Rientrò in salotto e spalancò le finestre che davano sul mare – bastava attraversare la strada per essere sulla spiaggia – e con il cuore in gola cercò una figura a lui familiare. Era lì, gli dava le spalle a braccia conserte e fissava il mare.  
Non si preoccupò neanche di chiudere la finestra, riprese le chiavi di casa e uscì fuori dall’appartamento; ma poco prima aveva parlato troppo presto: ruzzolò lungo le scale. Arrivò all’ultimo gradino gemendo di dolore – cos’altro doveva succedere ancora quel dannato giorno? – si rialzò mezzo zoppicante e, finalmente, riuscì ad andare sulla spiaggia: era stato un percorso meno decoroso, solenne e significativo di quello che aveva immaginato, ma poco importava.  
«Hibari!» lo richiamò a gran voce camminando verso di lui. Nessuna risposta. «Hibari!» riprovò, e immediatamente un tonfa volò verso di lui; l’afferrò al volo prima che lo colpisse.  
«Ti ho sentito» finalmente gli replicò, monocorde e senza voltarsi a guardarlo.  
"E perché non mi hai risposto, allora?!" ma, del resto, Tsuna si rese conto che aveva lanciato il tonfa bruscamente ma non con troppa forza, quasi concedendogli di prenderlo, per quella volta. Più che altro era stato un avviso.  
«Mi dispiace per l’immenso ritardo, ma l’aereo è partito in ritardo e il treno pure».  
«Tutto qui?»  
C’era stato qualcosa di profondamente irritante nell’assenza di un tono di voce in quella replica, così come anche nella sua postura, era ancora rivolto verso il mare, ma Tsuna provò a restare calmo, anche perché era raro che perdesse la pazienza, ed era pure una cosa risaputa, non poteva uscire fuori di senno proprio adesso.  
«Mi dispiace anche non esser stato io a dirti di persona che la distruzione degli anelli è ormai sicura e prossima» aggiunse, il più neutrale possibile.  
Lo vide fare un sorrisetto sarcastico e infilare un paio di dita sotto la maglia: tirò fuori la catena a cui teneva assicurato l’Anello della Nuvola; la sganciò e prese l’anello fra le dita, lo fissò continuando a sorridere in quel modo sottilmente crudele. «Adesso non hai più motivo per preoccuparti per gli altri, no? Distruggerai tu stesso quello che vi ha unito senza che voi lo voleste: nobile in modo codardo come sempre, Sawada».  
«Non è questo, io…»  
«Tieni il mio» glielo lanciò al volo e tornò subito dopo a braccia conserte a guardare il mare; Tsuna lo prese al volo. «Non abbiamo neanche più motivo per incontrarci qui, adesso, le tue paure saranno sradicate e io dovrò cercare un altro modo per non annoiarmi, sfortunatamente».  
Tsuna fissò con gli occhi sbarrati l’Anello della Nuvola nel palmo della sua mano.  
«Peccato, davvero un peccato» continuò Hibari, «ma almeno non dovrò più preoccuparmi che voi erbivori distruggiate la scuola».  
Quando anni fa Reborn gli aveva detto che Hibari era il candidato per il ruolo di Guardiano della Nuvola per la Decima Generazione, Tsuna era rimasto sconvolto, perché pensava che la sua indole si adattasse ben poco al ruolo di Guardiano; Reborn gli aveva replicato che invece era perfetto.  
Il compito del Guardiano della Nuvola era essere una nuvola solitaria e inafferrabile che protegge la Famiglia da un punto di vista esterno, ma cosa portava qualcuno dall’indole solitaria e pressoché insofferente al resto del mondo a voler proteggere qualcosa di cui solitamente non avrebbe dovuto importargli era un mistero. O forse no.  
Hibari era sempre stato bipolare nei confronti di quell’anello: dopo la vittoria contro Gola Mosca, l’aveva lanciato in malo modo alle Cervello dicendo in tono annoiato che non ne aveva bisogno. Poi, prima della battaglia per l’Anello del Cielo, al momento della consegna degli Anelli aveva detto che l’aveva perso – quindi ce l’aveva, gliel’avevano affidato lo stesso – ma sfortunatamente le Cervello l’avevano già in custodia. Tsuna se la ricordava ancora la faccia che aveva fatto Hibari quando le Cervello gliel’avevano detto. Era un po’ la stessa faccia che aveva fatto subito prima di lanciargli l’anello. Di _restituirgli_ l’anello. Un congedo. Perché doveva essere sempre così? Perché doveva sempre atteggiarsi a forte ed intoccabile quando invece le cose lo toccavano eccome?  
«Smettila di atteggiarti!»  
Hibari restò a braccia a conserte, ma si voltò a rivolgergli un’occhiata omicida carica di offesa. _Lui era offeso, LUI!_  
Probabilmente, l’ultima volta che Tsuna aveva sentito montare dentro di sé così tanta insofferenza era stata durante l’ultimo scontro con Byakuran. E ciò non era un bene. Il suo lato "da Gokudera-kun" lo stava possedendo in un modo che avrebbe fatto invidia perfino a Mukuro. Sì, stava facendo mentalmente del pessimo sarcasmo. E anche ciò non era un bene.  
«Non guardarmi così!» continuò Tsuna. «Smettila di atteggiarti, perché adesso _dovrai_ ascoltarmi! Non provare come al solito a tirare fuori i tonfa da chissà dove e a minacciarmi di morte, perché questo, _qui, adesso e con me_ , non funziona più! È vero, non ho più quattordici anni ma ho ancora paura dei chihuahua, cado ancora spesso dalle scale, quando mi faccio male strillo come un cretino e non ho ancora imparato a trascorrere un’intera giornata senza fare danni, ma sono abbastanza maturato da capire che non devo avere paura di chi si atteggia a persona intoccabile. Tu non sei intoccabile. E neanche io. Ho imparato la schiettezza da Yamamoto e il sarcasmo da te, quindi adesso _ascolta_ la mia "calma" che si "propaga"» concluse con un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
Hibari lo guardò fisso privo d’espressioni per un lungo minuto, poi finalmente parlò. «Hai fatto una pessima battuta».  
«Ne sono cosciente».  
«E ciò è anche peggio. Ti ascolterò. Poi ti morderò a morte».  
«Bene» inspirò a fondo e, con una calma fredda apparente, si decise a dirgli tutto quello che pensava. «Hai un pessimo carattere, sei pieno di difetti. Non ho ancora capito se sei un sociopatico o uno psicopatico, ma molto probabilmente sei entrambe le cose. Sei impulsivo, aggressivo e avventato. Hai sempre rischiato di fare danni, da quando sei entrato a far parte della Famiglia. Ho visto il peggio di te, il _peggio_. Come quando dopo lo scontro per l’Anello della Tempesta hai provato ad attaccare Squalo e per poco non mandavi tutto all’aria. O come quando hai sfidato Xanxus dopo lo scontro per l’Anello della Nuvola. O come quando ti sei inutilmente talmente tanto infuriato contro Genkishi da aver ubriacato di Fiamme Roll e distrutto inaspettatamente mezza base Melone. E poi c’è la mia volta preferita: quando durante Choice, davanti a Byakuran e con il Trinisette in ballo, ti sei messo a fare l’idiota maniaco delle lotte. Giuro, quella volta sei stato talmente avventato e sull’orlo di rovinare TUTTO che a ripensarci adesso mi viene da ridere isterico. Dici una cosa e poi ne fai un’altra; dici che non ami stare in gruppo e che non vuoi essere accomunato agli altri, ma poi ti presenti sempre nel momento opportuno ad aiutarci, come un bambino egoista che dice che un determinato gioco non gli piace solo perché non è più in voga e vuole atteggiarsi a figo, ma se qualcuno prova a romperglielo allora mostra gli artigli. Come possiamo capire cosa senti se sei un mucchio di contraddizioni? La tua testa è un inferno di pensieri contorti che capisci solo tu».  
Hibari lo stava guardando gelidamente, furioso e _umiliato_ , era al culmine, _erano entrambi al culmine_ , ma quelle cose andavano assolutamente dette ad alta voce, era necessario affrontare tutte le cose non dette.  
«Ho visto il peggio di te» continuò risoluto Tsuna, «e nei momenti più sbagliati. Chiediti perché allora non ti ho mai allontanato, chiediti perché allora nessuno di noi ti ha mai estromesso dal gruppo. _Io so esattamente chi sei e cos’hai fatto_. Erano i momenti sbagliati, hai dato il peggio di te, _ma eri la persona giusta_. Ho visto anche il meglio di te. Tu sei quello che, non importa come, ma c’è sempre. Non sarai il primo ad arrivare, ma sei sempre l’ultimo ad andar via. Non importa in quale tempo è stato, hai salvato Chrome, e non te l’ha chiesto nessuno di farlo – e tu non sopporti Mukuro. Tu sei quello che ha affrontato quasi un intero esercito da solo per coprirci. Tu rappresenti la lealtà più ossessiva che io conosca: nel futuro ti ho dato solo un pugno di mosche e tu hai seguito il mio piano lo stesso. Tu sei completamente assurdo, ilare nel tuo essere avventato e violento, ma sei la persona giusta e io – _noi_ – ti abbiamo accolto con tutte le tue spine. _Io so esattamente chi sei e cos’hai fatto_ » ripeté, «come tu sai esattamente chi sono e cos’ho fatto. Sai quanto sono codardo, sai che ho proprio più paura nei momenti meno opportuni, sai che senza i miei guanti non valgo niente come combattente e se li perdo rischio di perdere anche voi, sai che sono un fallimento umano, eppure mi sei ancora fedele. Chiediti perché. Io l’ho fatto» deglutì a stento. «Non abbiamo più quattordici anni. E questo è il discorso più lungo che io abbia mai fatto a qualcuno» abbassò gli occhi e con un sorriso amaro lanciò l’Anello della Nuvola in aria per poi riafferrarlo nel pugno al volo.  
«Riguardo quest’anello» continuò ancora, «la prima volta che è stato dato a qualcuno non si è trattato di una scelta calcolata: prima dell’anello c’era un _rapporto_. Sono dovuto venire qui in questa terra per capire e sentire a fondo la vera volontà dietro agli anelli» deglutì di nuovo a stento e abbassò lo sguardo. «Sappi che dopo aver distrutto gli anelli farò una cerimonia privata, solo noi sette. La Famiglia Vongola conserva ancora il tavolo attorno a cui si riuniva la Prima Generazione, ci ritroveremo lì. È stato mio padre a darvi gli anelli, ora vorrei essere io a scegliervi: niente imposizioni, niente macchinazioni, niente calcoli su chi è migliore. Sarà una mia scelta e una vostra scelta accettare. Tutto quello che stiamo affrontando non finirà neanche dopo la fine degli anelli, lo sappiamo, e io vorrei che continuassimo a proteggerci a vicenda. Vi conosco tutti, so chi siete e cosa avete fatto, così come sapete chi sono e cos’ho fatto; sarete liberi di scegliere se giurare o meno eterna amicizia, ma sappi che ti conosco abbastanza da volere che le cose a me care siano protette anche da te, ti conosco abbastanza da dire che questo ruolo ti si addice. Non credo di volere nessun altro che te come Guardiano della Nuvola» con gli occhi lucidi gli lanciò l’anello, lui lo prese al volo, «e sappiamo entrambi che tu quel giorno sarai lì, a quel tavolo, a giurare eterna amicizia» concluse, trattenendo poi un grosso sospiro sentendo un dolore alla gola. «Ho finito. Adesso puoi uccidermi» mise le mani in tasca e l’osservò di sottecchi.  
Hibari stava guardando l’anello sul palmo della sua mano, come se non ci fosse nient’altro. Era immobile, la sua aura era indecifrabile, e in un attimo Tsuna realizzò il peso di tutto quello che aveva detto e si sentì terribilmente stupido.  
«Bene» mormorò nervosamente infilando di più le mani in tasca e cominciando ad indietreggiare. «Quando vorrai uccidermi, sai dove trovarmi. Tu sai sempre dove trovarmi» voltò le spalle e fece per andar via, ancora con gli occhi lucidi e con il magone in gola.  
Una mano forte e poco gentile gli afferrò la spalla costringendolo a girarsi di nuovo, e prima che il suo cervello potesse elaborare cosa stesse accadendo meravigliandosene si ritrovò una bocca sulla sua.  
Non fu come si era azzardo ad immaginarlo ogni tanto in quegli ultimi tempi, perché fu un bacio aggressivo, sì, ma anche un po’ arrabbiato, come se il suo compito fosse fargli risuonare in testa "è colpa tua, colpa tua, colpa tua". No, era colpa di entrambi se si erano ridotti così, anche Kyoya aveva le sue colpe e doveva prendersele tutte: gli mise una mano dietro la testa e rispose al bacio allo stesso modo, e fu il _confronto_ più silenzioso, combattivo, intimo e profondo che avesse mai avuto.  
«Giuro eterno amicizia» gli mormorò separandosi dalla sua bocca. Tsuna in risposta abbozzò un piccolo ghigno, ma non ebbe il tempo di dirgli "Volevi essere il primo a fare il giuramento?" perché l'altro gli diede un morso sul collo abbastanza forte da farlo _strillare_ di dolore. Tuttavia, sospirò con un quieto sorriso e allacciò le braccia intorno al suo collo, sentendo subito dopo la stretta ricambiata intorno ai propri fianchi. Sorrise appena sollevato e avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio.  
«Tu non hai idea di quanto io tenga a tutti voi e di cosa sarei disposto a fare per proteggervi, _Kyoya_ ».  
«Lo so cosa sei disposto a fare» gli rispose contro la guancia, e la stretta intorno a lui si fece di colpo più forte, appena dolorosa, «saresti disposto a farti uccidere, _Tsunayoshi_ ».  
Fece finta di non sentirlo. «Ma non hai neanche idea di quanto io tenga _a te_ e cosa sarei disposto a fare _per te_ ».  
«Potresti distruggere tutti gli anelli escluso il tuo e il mio?» ribatté atono.  
«No».  
«Peccato».  
«Ma ti prometto che avremo anelli nuovi abbastanza forti, spero di trovare una pietra abbastanza pura da sopportare la tua Fiamma senza rompersi» aggiunse con un sorriso, che poi si trasformò in un ghigno. «Potremmo chiamarli "Anelli di Namimori", che ne dici?»  
«Mi piace».  
«Ovviamente stavo scherzando, Kyoya» e un nuovo morso sul collo andò a fare compagnia all’altro.  
Sospirò di nuovo sereno, dopo aver strillato di dolore, arreso a sentire quanto l’altro fosse aggressivo, duro e restio a mostrarsi anche in quel momento: lo stringeva quasi facendogli male e _volendogli_ fargli male e si rifiutava di guardarlo negli occhi; ma d’altra parte, vent’anni erano ancora meravigliosamente pochi e ne avevano ancora di strada da fare. Insieme.  
«Potremmo continuare a venire qui quando vogliamo» mormorò Tsuna stringendo di più le braccia intorno al suo collo e fissando il mare oltre la sua spalla, «resta ancora il nostro rifugio, no?»  
«Sì. Non hai il permesso di morire per mani che non siano le mie».  
«Me ne ricorderò» "e se perderò un arto te lo farò avere come ciondolo" aggiunse mentalmente con ironia. «E tu non morire per stupide ragioni, sei un _mio_ Guardiano» "abbiamo un nostro codice, Kyoya: non uccidere, non lottare per lo sterminio del Male, ma per la Vita".  
«Me ne ricorderò» fu la sua volta di dirglielo.  
E poi Tsuna guardò un’ultima volta il mare, lasciò che l’Anello del Cielo si surriscaldasse contro il suo petto mormorando "casa, casa, casa" e, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio, mormorò quelle parole che avrebbero finalmente dopo decenni chiuso un cerchio.  
«Giuro eterna amicizia».  


  
**FINE**   



End file.
